Shot Gun
by Tory Carmichael
Summary: Hilary suddenly brought her clenched up and punched him hard in the cheek above his triangular cobalt tattoos. Kai didn’t even flinch.Do it again if it makes you feel better, he said quietly... what else would you do if your parents were just murdered?
1. The New Orphan

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Normal pov

Chapter 1: a new beginning and end

Tyson Granger, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari, Daichi Sumeragi and Kenny were all sitting in the neat lounge room of Hilary's house, celebrating their victory against Boris and Bega. Hilary's parents had gone on a business trip and left her in charge of the house. Tyson and Daichi sat side by side, re-living every breath taking moment of the final battle with rehearsed perfection. Ray, Max and Kenny sat on a large sofa, listening and laughing, adding in extra details. Kai sat on his own on the large window sill, looking out into the sky. Hilary was in the kitchen, making the boys something to eat and humming quietly to the tune of 'Numb' by linkin park. She grinned as she heard Tyson and Daichi almost yelling at the top of their lungs.

'That battle with Brooklyn has got to be one of the toughest I've ever fought!' said Tyson happily.

'Yea, it was a close one,' commented Daichi, 'you almost lost'

'But I pulled through in the end!' said Tyson defensively

'Yea, but that was after you were losing for more than half the match,' said Daichi smiling mischievously, 'I so would have taken Brooklyn out earlier if it was me he was versing!'

'Yeah right!' said Tyson firing up, 'I'm a better blader than you are! There's no way you could have done better than me!'

'Oh yea!'

Tyson and Daichi glared at each other competitively and angrily, their foreheads squashed against each others. Ray, Max and Kenny couldn't help laughing quietly. Kai shot a glance their way then looked back out the window. Hilary came out carrying a tray of sandwiches.

'Calm down boys,' she said, 'Lunch time!'

Tyson and Daichi looked at her and forgot their argument instantly and almost knocked Hilary over the second she put the tray on the coffee table.

'Food! Watch out Hil!' said Tyson diving in.

'Gimme gimme!" shouted Daichi grabbing at 2 sandwiches.

'Well excuse me!' said Hilary indignantly, 'Rude much?'

'Wow, these look yummy Hil,' said Ray

'They taste even better than they look!' said Max with a mouth full of food.

Hilary looked over to Kai who hadn't moved. Kai stared out into the big blue sky, thinking of his last Beyblade match against Bega... when Dranzer... was destroyed.

'Kai? Are you ok?'

Kai looked around and saw Hilary looking at him with concern. He looked away.

I'm fine,'

'Are you sure?' she asked, 'I've been meaning to-'

Hilary was interrupted mid-sentence when the telephone suddenly rang. Hilary ran over and answered it.

'I'm stuffed!' said Daichi patting his stomach, 'I wanna do some battling!'

'Well you can wait,' said Tyson biting into another sandwich. 'The rest of us are still eating. We actually chew our food instead of swallowing it whole like a duck ar some other farm animal.'

Kai looked over to Hilary. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. The others didn't notice until they heard the wireless phone drop onto the floor. They all looked around startled. Kai and Ray stood up. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Daichi looked at her. Hilary's face was a mixture of anguish and inner torture.

'Hilary?' asked Max, 'What's wrong?'

'M...my p-parents,' she whispered, 'They...they...'

Kai came closer, the other boys all felt something stir in the pits of their stomaches, as if they could sense something dreadful was about to be shared, and they were right.

'They were killed...' Hilary finished numbly, 'in a...a car crash...'

A single tear rolled out from the corner of Hilary's eye, and then she fainted. Before any of the others could get up, Kai swooped down and caught her before she hit the ground, her limp form unconscious in his strong arms. Tyson, Daichi, Ray, Max and Kenny gaped in dumb-founded horror. Hilary's parents were dead?


	2. Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

Chapter 2

Kai carried Hilary over to the sofa. Ray, Max and Kenny got up instantly and put some pillows together to rest Hilary's head on. Kai laid her down gently then turned on Tyson and Daichi.

'You two! Go get some water and a towel, now!"

Tyson and Daichi looked up at him and ran off immediately. They returned shortly with the water and towel. Max and Kenny wet the towel and dabbed it on Hilary's face until she woke up. Her bright brown eyes instantly filled with tears. She sat up then burst out crying. Ray, Tyson and Max looked away sadly. Kenny and Daichi both looked like they were about to start crying too. Kai knelt beside Hilary and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him through the blur.

'Tell us what happened,' he said gently

Hilary tried to recall her agonising phone call with the police.

'Th-they w...were on a business t-trip,' she cried, almost incoherently, 'o-on their w-way home, a...a d-drunk dr-driver ran int-to the s-side of their c-car. Th-their c-car was sm-smashed into a l-lake!'

She burst into hysteric tears again.

----------------------------------------------------------

Norm POV

A week later...

Hilary sat in Mariah's bedroom quietly. It was still so hard to believe...her parents, were dead. She hasn't said a word since that dreadful day. Ray had asked Mariah if Hilary could move in with her, Mathilda from the Barthez Battalion and Emily from the PPB All Stars, who all lived in the same house together. Hilary didn't want to go with Child Welfare Services to be put into an orphanage or given to another family, she just wanted time to absorb everything that had happened.

'You can have the room just down the hall,' said Mariah, looking at her sadly.

Hilary looked up and nodded appreciatively. Mariah sat down beside her. Her light bubblegum pink hair shining in the sunlight from the open window.

'Ray, Max, Tyson and Kai brought over a few boxes of your stuff just before,' she said.

Hilary looked at her. Kai?

'You can stay here for as long as you want,' Mariah said, 'this is your home now too.'

As Mariah stood up, Hilary finally attempted to speak, not knowing if she'd forgotten how to talk or not.

'Kai helped bring my stuff over?'

Mariah looked back and smiled.

'Sure did,' she said, 'so you're finally talking again! Good! The boys are worried about you. Make sure you give them a call alright?'

Hilary nodded and Mariah left the room.

'Kai actually helped?' She asked herself quietly. 'That's strange.'

Hilary dismissed it and left Mariah's room. She went down the hall and entered her room. It was medium size and had a small deck. Hilary closed the doors and windows and curtains. She curled up on the soft queen bed and hugged her pillow miserably.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hilary awoke to the sound of footsteps coming down the wooden hallway floor. She had her back to the door and stayed under her blankets on her bed in the dark room. She suddenly heard the door behind her open and someone walk in, closing the door behind them.

'Who's there?' She asked, not turning around.

'Me.' said a familiar voice.

Hilary turned around in surprise, seeing the slate blue hair, dark blue facial tattoos and dark crimson eyes.

'Just leave me alone Kai,' she said turning her back to him again.

'No,' said Kai firmly, 'I want to know if you're okay.'

'Why do you even care?' She asked him

'Because you're my friend.' he replied.

Did Kai just say the word 'friend'?

'-and because I know exactly what you're going through.' he finished.

Kai sat down on the bed beside her. Hilary rolled over onto her back and looked up at him.

'Your parents died too?' she asked quietly

'They were killed,' said Kai, 'but yea, they died.'

Hilary sat up.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'Oh, what am I supposed to do Kai? I'm completely lost!'

Kai put a hand on her shoulder. Hilary felt her heart beat faster. He then stood up and opened the door. He looked back at her.

'You stick with your friends,' he said simply, then left.


	3. No Accident

Chapter 3

Normal pov

2 weeks later...

Mariah burst into Hilary's room, happily.

'You ready yet?' she asked excitedly

'Almost,' said Hilary adjusting her eye liner.

She looked at the mirror. Mariah was dressed in a hot pink mini-skirt and a very revealing white crop top striped with matching hot pink to the skirt. The V of the neck looked fashionably ripped further down. Mariah looked at Hilary.

'Very sexy outfit Hil!' she commented.

Hilary was wearing a black singlet with one sleeve torn off, covered with a black net top. Her short skirt was black leather and she wore buckled black boots that came halfway up her smooth shins.

'Thank you!' said Hilary 'Same with you! You and Ray gonna be hanging out at Tala's party? Just make sure you behave. Ha ha ha.'

'Of course,' she replied winking, 'Though I can't guarantee everything will be PG rated! Hah ha ha. Emily is staying here with Kenny. She says they're working on a beyblade project but I think they got it going on!'

They both laughed. A sharp knocking came from downstairs. The girls went over to Hilary's deck and peered out into the front yard. Tyson, Kai, Daichi, Ray, Kenny, Max and his new girlfriend Shana Bradson were outside waiting.

'Hey up there!' Tyson called up to them. 'You girls ready or not!'

'We'll be down in a second!' Mariah called down then disappeared into the room. Kai looked up at Hilary. She returned his gaze then pulled herself in off the deck and followed Mariah downstairs.

------------------------

Kai sat on a lounge chair, ignoring a drunken girl who was sitting beside him flirting violently. The music blared. Tyson was dancing with a girl he's just met, Daichi was eating at the snacks table, Ray and Mariah had gone outside for a "walk" and Max was dancing with Shana. Hilary was no where to be seen. Kai stood up, brushing the drunken girl off him and walked off in search of her. Tala suddenly appeared beside him.

'Enjoying yourself Kai?' he asked taking a swig of his bottle of drink.

'Sure' Kai said sidetrack.

'Huh, typical you,' Tala replied, 'Lighten up, get yourself a girl! I noticed Janey was highly interested in you!'

'Who?'

'The girl who was with you on the couch. The one who was about to give you a lap dance until you walked away,'

'There was a girl?'

Tala smiled incredulously at his friend.

'Oh I see, you like another girl don't you?'

Kai's crimson eyes focussed on him testily. Tala laughed and patted his friends back.

'I'll get out of your way then! Good luck, Prince "charming"!'

Tala left him and Kai continued to search. After a while he finally saw Hilary a dark deserted room separated from the main party, sitting at a table. He approached her, seeing she was completely wasted.

'Oh, hey there Kai!' she giggled.

Kai saw empty shot glasses around her and a couple empty bottles.

'How much have you had to drink?' he asked

'I dunno!' she said happily, her head sort of lolling around. 'Lots and lots and lots I think!'

The groped around on the table until she found what she was looking from. She raised another full shot glass to her mouth, but before she could drink it, Kai grabbed her wrist.

'Hey!' she said, 'Lemme go! It's mine! Getcher own!'

She tried pulled her hand out of Kai's strong grip but was unsuccessful, he was too strong.

'Stop it,' he said harshly, 'Now!'

'Don't tell me what to do!' she said stubbornly, 'I'm not doing anything...go away!'

'I know exactly what you're doing,' Kai said, 'you're trying to drink yourself to death.'

'It's none of your business!' Hilary was, trying to focus her ruby eyes upon his face.

She stood up wobbly.

'Let me go!' she said trying to drink the butterscotch shot.

Kai suddenly wrenched both their fists down, causing the shot to be thrown out of Hilary's hand and smash upon the floor.

'Now look what you done!' she said. 'Let go of me!'

'Not until you calm down!' said Kai sternly

Hilary suddenly brought her clenched up and punched him hard in the cheek above his triangular cobalt tattoos. Kai didn't even flinch.

'Do it again if it makes you feel better,' he said quietly.

Hilary looked at him then punched his strong, firm chest with her free hand in rage and grief. Kai felt each of her strikes getting weaker and weaker until she began crying. Kai let go of her wrist and pulled her into a warm, protective embrace. Hilary felt a massive wave of depression sweep over her, but strangely, she felt completely safe and free in Kai's strong arms. She cried. Her face nuzzled into his chest.

'Let's go,' he said, 'I'm taking you home.'

Hilary nodded obediently and followed him.

When Kai and Hilary got back to the girls house, they saw Kenny and Emily looking at something on his laptop. Kenny quickly closed it when he saw them. Emily sat back smiling innocently. Kai looked at them curiously for a moment then walked up the stairs, pulling Hilary up behind him. Emily and Kenny watched until they were gone before they returned to what they were doing.

'Do you think he'll like it?' asked Emily.

'Definitely,' said Kenny. He logged onto the internet for a second and saw something that caught his eye. 'What's this?'

Kai brought Hilary into her room then sat her on the bed.

'Get some sleep,' he said bluntly. 'I'll be back in the morning. Goodnight.'

As he walked towards the door Hilary grabbed his scarf gently. He looked back.

''Um...thank you, Kai.' she said quietly.

Kai gave her a small smirk then walked out closing the door behind him.

Kai went downstairs and was about to leave when both Kenny and Emily stopped him.

'Kai! You have to see this!' said Kenny holding up his laptop so the screen squashed up against Kai's face.

Kai pushed it back in annoyance then read the screen. It was about Hilary's parents!

'It wasn't an acci-'

'Shhh!' Kai said harshly to Emily and glanced upstairs.

Emily nodded then continued.

'It wasn't an accident,' she whispered, 'Hilary's parents were dead before they drove into that lake! They were murdered and some one tried to destroy the evidence so no one would know!'

'But that's not the half of it!' said Kenny scrolling down. 'Look!'

Kai read the story.

"Although it is unknown at the moment as to who murdered Craig and Leena Tachibana, there is overwhelming evidence that indicates their murder, is linked to the murders of Mr and Mrs Hiwatari in Russia..."

An icy hand seemed to clasp itself around Kai's heart. He knew exactly who had murdered Hilary's parents! He turned away from the laptop and walked towards the door.

'Did you even read it!' asked Emily, 'Where are you going?'

'Home.' said Kai flatly.

He closed the door loudly behind him. Kenny and Emily looked at each other in confusion.

Kai closed the door to his apartment and locked it. The small apartment was dark, only illumminated by the moonlight shining through the gaps in the window curtains. Kai rested his back against the door and held his head in shame.

'I should have killed him when I had the chance!' he said angrily. 'If I did, Hilary wouldn't be an orphan!'


	4. Poison Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

Chapter 4

12:01pm...

Kai walked up to Mariah's house. He stood on the porch and went to knock on the door but hesitated. He didn't know if he was able to face Hilary, or if he'd be able to tell her the truth. He finally knocked on the door and heard movement. Mathilda opened the door and smiled cheerfully at him.

'Good morning Kai!' she said in her sweet normal high pitched voice.

'Hi.' said Kai, not used to seeing some one this cheery in the morning. 'Is Hilary awake?'

'Yep,' Mathilda said letting him in, 'She's in her room, but make sure you use a soft voice, she's got a bigger hangover than Mariah!'

Kai walked in and saw Ray sitting at the breakfast table next to Mariah. They both looked only half conscious and had severely messy hair. Ray squinted at him.

'Hey there Kai,' he said sleepily.

'Did you sleep here?' Kai asked.

'Heh heh, yeah,' Ray replied scratching his head sheepishly.

Kai nodded then went upstairs to Hilary's room.

'You look like crap by the way,' he called back.

'Thanks Kai,' said Ray quietly, yawning.

Kai reached Hilary's room and knocked on her door. A small grunt came from inside, so Kai walked in. All the curtains were closed and lights were out. Hilary had a pillow over her face.

'Hilary,' said Kai with well hidden difficulty, 'I need to tell you something...about your parents.'

The pillow suddenly flew off Hilary's face and she sat up looking at him with wide eyes.

'They weren't involved in a car accident,' said Kai softly, 'They were murdered before the crash.'

Hilary didn't know what to say. Her eyes began streaming again.

'But...but by who?' she asked in a whisper.

'By the same person who killed my parents years ago in Russia,' said Kai, 'Boris Balkov.'

Hilary's face lost all colour, she looked like a ghost.

'B-Boris!' she stammered, 'You-you mean th-that guy in charge of Be-Bega!'

Kai nodded silently.

It was now almost 5:30pm as Kai and Hilary walked back into Mariah's yard, after going for a walk to discuss everything that had happened. Kai stopped on the porch and turned to go home but was stopped by Hilary.

'Please don't go Kai!' she pleaded, 'Not just yet! I don't want you to leave me. You've helped me so much through all this, and, I could really use your friendship at the moment.'

Kai looked at her desperate face for a moment then caved in. He turned and followed her inside. Everyone was watching TV and didn't seem to notice them come in. They went up into Hilary's room.

Another hour had passed. Kai sat beside Hilary on her bed, listening to her patiently. She had stopped her crying now and rested her head on Kai's shoulder.

'You've been such a great friend Kai,' she said to him, 'You're the best.'

'I know,'

Hilary smiled then looked up to him. His crimson eyes connected with hers. They came closer until their noses touched gently, then, their mouths connected, and they shared a passionate kiss. Kai caressed her cheek softly with his strong hand. Hilary felt completely safe, and for the first time in weeks, genuinely happy. She felt Kai begin to push her down onto her back on the soft bed and let it happen. He undid the buttons along the front of her shirt and pulled it off her.

It was midnight. Kai looked at the ceiling through the darkness. Soft rays of blue-ish white moonlight shone through the fog-glass window, which was just visible behind the curtains. He looked beside him at Hilary who slept blissfully beside him, her hand on his bare chest. He still couldn't help feeling guilty for not killing Boris when he had the chance, but he also felt content and relaxed. He pulled the covers over Hilary and himself then went back to sleep.

-------------------------------------

Hilary and Kai sat on the front porch the next day in the sunlight. The blue skies above promised a pleasant day...for everyone except the BBA Revolution.

Tyson, Daichi and Kenny suddenly came running up the pathway towards them.

'Hilary! Kai!' Tyson yelled.

Kai stood up, sensing the horror in his voice.

'It's terrible! Just terrible!' cried out Kenny.

'What's going on?' demanded Kai.

'It's Max's parents!' said Daichi as they stopped in front of the couple.

'They were poisoned last night!' said Tyson.

'Ray is at the hospital now with Max and they right now!' said Kenny, breathlessly.

A car horn sounded from the street. Kai and Hilary looked up and saw Mr. Dickenson motioning them to hurry up.

'Mr.D's gonna give us a ride!' said Tyson, 'Lets go!'

When they reached the hospital, the teens all ran in with the elderly Mr.Dickenson trailing behind. They ran through the halls until they saw Ray and Max up ahead. Max had his head in his hands.

'Max!' said Tyson as they stopped in front of them, 'Hey Max, what happened man?'

'We went out for family dinner last night,' said Max not looking up. His voice seemed hollow. 'Mum and Dad were celebrating their anniversary. The waiter brought out our food. They started eating but I thought I recognised the waiter and hesitated. Draciel was in my pocket and was glowing, as if warning me not to eat the food. Then when I looked up, Mum and Dad were choking and then passed out.'

Hilary looked at Kai. They were both thinking the same thing, but...why would Boris want to kill Max's parents?

'The doc's aren't sure if they'll make it,' said Max emotionally.

'Calm down my boy,' said Mr.Dickenson sitting on Max's other side. 'I'm sure they'll be fine.'

-------------------------------------

_Hey peoples, its me! I hope you like the story so far. I'm trying to update as fast as I can…although…I think it'll be funny to keep you in suspense for a lil while, bweh heh heh heh! Just joking. Ah well, please review!_


	5. Taken Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

Chapter 5

Kai and Tyson went to Kenny's house, leaving Hilary and Daichi at Tyson's place. Kai had told them about Boris and they had all split up to make sure their parents were all okay. Ray stayed at the hospital, calling his parents in china from there.

'Man! I knew Boris was one evil dude but murder!' said Tyson in rage as they approached Kenny's front door. 'It's just discusting! That bastard!'

Before anyone had time to say anything else, they heard noises coming from inside and then a smashing glass. Kenny unlocked the door quickly.

'Mum! Are you...MUM!'

Kai and Tyson burst through the door and to their shock, a man dressed in black was strangeling Kenny's mother with a rope. Kenny's mother managed to whisper 'run!' to the boys before passing out. Before anyone could even blink, Kai bolted forward and dealt the man a severe punch to the face, breaking his nose, then kneed him in the groin. The man fell down in absolute pain, as Kai stood over him, seeing Boris's insignia on his shirt. Tyson and Kenny ran to his mother. After having to give her mouth to mouth resusitation, she was breathing again and awake, but coughing severely and on the verge of passing out. Kenny had tears pouring from his eyes. Kai bound the mans hands with the rope and stopped Tyson before he could call the cops.

'Wait,' he said, 'Give me 10 minutes alone with this guy. I will findout exactly what Boris is up to and where he is.'

Tyson looked at Kai for a moment then put down the phone.

'Alright,' he said reluctantly, 'But be carefull.'

Kai nodded then dragged the man by the shirt into the next room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Five minutes later, Kai walked out of the room. He attempted to hide the blood on his knuckles but Tyson and Kenny saw too late, though they thought it best to leave it.

'Boris is definitely behind all this, but never mind about that. Tyson, we need to get to your house now!' Kai said.

Tyson looked at him in alarm.

'What? Why?'

'Because, Boris is going there personally to take care of your Grandpa!' said Kai impatiently.

A sickening thought suddenly came back to Kai. Hilary was at Tysons house! He bolted out the door with Tyson behind him, leaving Kenny to wait for an ambulance with his mother. Tyson found it hard to keep up with Kai, his longer legs clearly giving him and advantage over Tyson, but the fear of something happening to his Grandpa, kept Tyson running right beside the older teenager. The two boys came up to the final stretch to Tysons house, then a blood curling scream sliced through the air.

'Hilary!' yelled Kai.

Both boys seemed to put on an extra burst of speed and entered Tysons yard, then kicked down the door. They both stood panting, absorbing the chaos that lay before them. Hilary was beside Daichi, crying. Daichi looked beat up, with a ribbon of blood pouring from his nose, and a trickle coming from the corner of his mouth. But the feirce look in his eyes didn't dwindle. And, to Tysons horror, Grandpa was laying face down on the floor, with a broken kendo stick in his hand, at Boris's feet. Boris, who had his back to the boys, turned in surprise but smiled sinisterly.

'Tyson! Kai! What a pleasant surprise!' he said turning to face them.

'What the hell did you do to my Grandpa!' yelled Tyson angrily.

Boris glanced down at the old man's body then smirked.

'I wouldn't worry about him if I were you,'

Boris went to pick the old man up but Kai put a threatening step forward, his crimson eyes blazing with pure and undying hatred.

'Get away from him!' Kai shouted angrily.

Boris straigtened up and smiled.

'Thats's just like you Kai, always looking out for the defenseless! You can't stop me Kai!' Boris almost laughed, 'You couldn't even stop me from killing Tala and your parents all those years ago, so what makes you think you can now!'

Hilary looked at Kai tearfully, then back at Boris.

'Is it true?' she asked, 'Does...does that mean you killed my parents too?'

Everyone looked at her. Boris smiled and nodded.

'Why!' screamed Hilary, 'Why are you going after our parents!'

Boris laughed.

'Because, with them out of the picture,' he said happily, 'There'll be no one to protect you from me! Although I dont need to murder you're parents any more, I have you all right here! You don't have any idea how much of a mess you made when you defeated Bega! You pesky little worms ruined everything, so for that, you will all die! All except you Kai, you will be useful in my new plans!'

Kai yelled in rage and charged at Boris with his fist raised. Boris laughed and threw a smoke bomb at the floor. The room was immediately engulfed in thick white smoke. Kai held his scarf to his mouth coughing. Boris went to grap him, but Kai saw him coming in the corner of his eye and punched him hard in the face. Boris disappeared. Kai couldn't see anything. He walked around blindly, looking for his friends. Suddenly, Hilary's scream penetrated the thick smoke but then was muffled by something.

'Hilary!' shouted Kai, 'Hilary where are you? ANSWER ME!'

Kai made his way to the door of the dojo and coughed breathlessly. He saw with shock, Hilary and Daichi being wretled into a black van on the street. Their hands were tied and mouths taped shut. Men inside the van took the two kids and closed the door. Kai bolted for them but before he could stop them the van sped off. Kai saw the number plate, 976-GTV, and memorized it. He watched helplessly as the van turned a corner and disappear, with Hilary and Daichi inside.

'Kai!' yelled Tyson, 'Help me!'

Tyson had his Grandpa draped over his shoulders and carried him outside, collapsing on the grass.

Kai ran over to them and kneeled down.

'He's still alive!' Tyson said, coughing harshly, 'But he needs to go to hospital!

Kai took out his cell and threw it to Tyson.

'Boris got Hilary and Daichi,' Kai said.

Tyson looked at him in shock.

'What! But how?'

'It doesn't matter how,' said Kai impatiently, 'We need to go to Kenny's. He can track that van and lead us straight to Boris and the others.'

Tyson nodded as he spoke on the phone with the administrator.

'As soon as they pick up your grandpa, meet me at Kenny's,' Kai said, 'I need to do something first. Don't wait around and avoid the cops, otherwise it'll be too late to help our friends, got that!'

Tyson nodded again. Kai stood up and ran out of the yard. He ran about seven blocks before he slowed down. He turned into the yard of a, once flashy, white house and knocked on the door. There was a moment then a red head with icy indigo eyes opened the door.

'Kai?' Tala asked, 'What are you doing here? You look exhausted.'

'Boris is back,' said Kai, panting very slightly.

_Hey there! Thank you for all you're great reviews! I think it's cool because this is my first time writing on FanFiction and people actually like my stories! So thank you all again, omg i sound like I've just won the Miss Australia or Miss Universe beauty pagent, lol. GO WORLD PEACE! lol. well any way, I hope you like my story! Bubiaaz! xoxo_


	6. New Blade

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.**

_(A/N) Hey there everyone!! Just seeing how it's going. Sorry about the short chapters, I'm kinda lazy, lol. Thankyou for all of your reviews! they're great!! Please ignore any and all of my mistakes, I'm too lazy to check through everything, lol. Well I'll leave it there coz I know these author notes thingys can be pretty bloody boring. Enjoy it if ya can!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Tala and Kai sat behind Kenny as he typed furiously on his laptop. Tyson had just arrived also.

'Alright Kai,' said Kenny, 'Tell me the licence plate number.'

'976-GTV,' said Kai.

'Will you be able to find that van?' asked Tala.

'It's only a matter of time,' said Kenny, 'But when I find it, what are you going to do?'

'We're going after Boris,' said Tyson, surprised Kenny even asked.

'Do you really think that's wise?' Kenny asked, 'I mean, Boris is a dangerous character. Don't you think we should tell the police and let them sort this out?'

'No!' said Tala and Kai together harshly.

'We have an old score to settle with Boris,' said Tala, 'And if he's caught by the police, we'll never be able to…'

He left his sentence there. Kai took over.

'Listen Kenny. Just tell us where the van is. And don't tell the police!'

Kenny looked at the timidly and nodded. A small beep went off of his laptop.

'I found it!' said Kenny, 'By hacking into the global positioning satellite, I found the exact location of that van! It's at number 57 Warehouse down town.'

'Thanks,' said Kai.

He, Tala and Tyson stood up and went to leave.

'Kai wait!' Kenny said. 'I have something for you.'

Kai stopped and looked back curiously. Kenny pulled a beyblade out of his pocket. Kai's eyes widened slightly and he moved towards it.

'D-Dranzer?'

'Emily and I made you a new blade. Its stronger than the others but perfectly balanced and wieghted like your old blade. The only modification is the attack ring which is metal rimmed and has slight cuts so that the metal is jagged. It's illegal to use it in a Beybattle but I thought that because you're going up against people with guns... that any help would be good... right?"

Kai examined the blade. It was the same as his old one except for the attack ring. The parts were also a lot stronger than his old one. Kai's eyes locked on the centre were a small bit-chip was. He couldn't help but smile at the small picture of a messy hand-drawn phoenix that either Kenny or Emily had drawn on their personally. Kenny noticed and smiled sheepishly.

'Thanks Kenny.'

The boys turned for the door again.

'Hey guys?'

They looked back at Kenny.

'Please be careful.' He said.

Kai and Tala walked out silently. Tyson smirked.

'Don't worry Chief!' he said reassuringly, then walked out after the others.

The three boys walked silently down the dark, abandoned alleys along rows of large industrial warehouses. Kai felt the need to explain himself, knowing Tala was still silently disappointed in him for his actions a month ago.

'I know you think I joined Bega just to verse you again Tyson,' he said.

Tyson and Tala looked at him.

'But you're wrong,' Kai continued, 'to be honest, that was partially the reason I joined but the other reason was to try and get close to Boris.'

He looked Tala in the eye.

'I tried to get close enough for him to trust me, so I could finish him!' Kai explained, 'But he always kept away from me, or approached me when other people were around so I wouldn't try anything. Then he made those qualifying matches, knowing Brooklyn would beet me and I would have to leave Bega, therefore losing my chance to kill him!'

Tala stared at Kai for a moment then smiled. Tyson didn't know what to say, but was saved from the awkward silence when they heard voices calling out behind them.

'Hey you guys!' called a familiar voice. 'Wait up!'

They turned around and saw Max and Ray running up to them.

'Where do you think you're going without us?' called Ray.

Max didn't look like his usually happy self. He looked slightly mad but determined.

'What are you guys doing here?' asked Tyson. 'Max what's up?'

'My mum is almost better,' said Max, 'but my dad isn't. He is still on life support and isn't getting any better.'

'Aw, Max,' Tyson looked at him sadly, 'I'm sorry man.'

'Don't worry about it,' said Max sniffing and putting on a forced smile. 'I'm sure he'll pull through, but the main thing now is to find Boris!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary sat on the floor and watched in horror as Daichi was struck down again by another stinging blow to the face by Boris. They were inside a third storey office inside the warehouse. The door was locked and everything had white sheets over it.

'Daichi stop it!!!' cried Hilary, literally, 'Please Boris!! Stop hurting him!'

Daichi stood back up onto his feet weakly. His fierce eyes fixed on Boris. Blood gushed from his nose, a skarlet ribbon trickled from his mouth and his cheek was raw and cut.

'I'll warn you...one last time...' he panted, 'Let us go! Or else you'll be sorry!'

Daichi was very tired and still injured from trying to protect Grandpa from Boris earlier on. Boris laughed malevolently at Daichi's futile attempts to protect himelf and Hilary. Daichi weakly grabbed his beyblade and launcher and aimed it at Boris.

'I said...let us go!' he repeated.

But before Daichi could pull his rip cord, Boris grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind Daichis back cruelly.

'You had better get used to pain young Daichi,' Boris chuckled behind him, 'Because you will be feeling it alot before you die.'

Tears streamed from the young boys reluctant eyes.

'LET HIM GO!' screamed Hilary, running forward.

The adult pushed Daichi into her and they both landed on a bundle on the hard timber floor. Boris snapped his fingers and immediatly, two men dressed in black entered the room and tied up the teen and the child. Hilary looked at Daichi fearfully. He was unconscious. They man who tied her put some tape over her mouth then left with the other. Boris kneeled infront of her.

'You're very useful you know,' he said quietly, 'I thought I'd need to resort to drastic measures to capture Kai and Tala, but now that I have you, Kai will do exactly what I tell him to do. After all, he wouldn't want anything to happen to his love. Oh yes, I know about you and Kai, I also know, he'll do anything to ensure your safety, even give himself over to me!'

Hilary looked a Boris in pure terror, her tears making his evil, smiling face blurred. The telephone began ringing.

'Now sit tight my sweet,' he said, 'It wont be long now.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai, Tala, Tyson, Ray and Max ran down the alleys lookig for Warehouse number 57. Tyson looked up ahead and pointed his finger.

'Isn't that the van?!'

Kai looked at it and clenched his knuckles.

'Yea, that's it.' he said in a low kind of growl. 'We've found Boris.'


	7. Shoot Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

_Hey peoples! me again! Hope ya liking the story! To answer a review I got, nah, sorry, Kai isn't tortured in this story and the others aren't made to watch either, but maybe in the sequel:) If you like this story, cool! If you don't sorry, but i am just a beginner at this fan fiction stuff so go easy, lol. Well enough of my pointless rambling, back to the story!_

_**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! i wanna know what people think! even if it's bad!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Kai, Tala, Tyson, Ray and Max kept along the sides of the alley, ducking behind boxes, bins anything, so they wouldn't be spotted from the upper windows of warehouse 57. They froze when they saw 2 men dressed in black and red, standing at the door to the warehouse. Kai crept up beside Tala who hid behind a large dumpster. The other 3 boys were behind them.

'How do we get pass dumb and dumber?' Kai asked.

'Hey,' said Ray, 'Let me and Max take care of them.'

Ray and Max launched their beyblades with immense power. The guards didn't notice the beyblades until Drigger and Draciel struck them both between the eyes. Max's blade was more powerful than ever. The others guessed that he was infuriated by the threat on his parents lives and that rage was transfered to Draciel.

'Good work,' said Tala as the guards fell limply to the ground.

They crept forward again. Tala stopped at the two mens bodies and stooped over them for a second before standing back up. Kai looked at him and smirked.

'Haven't changed have you?'

'Heh,' Tala smirked then headed for the warehouse entrance.

Ray and Max picked up their beyblades and connected them to their launchers again. Tyson, Kai and Tala also took out their beyblades. They opened the door slowly and snuck in, avoiding the other guards throughout the place and hiding behind a stack of large wooden crates. Kai looked up the three railed storeys and saw an office. There were windows seeing into it with half closed blinds. Kai immediatly recognised the forest green suit and purple hair of Boris.

'There's Boris,' he whispered to Tala, 'I bet Hilary and Daichi are up there too.'

'He's too far away to get a clear shot,' whispered Tala.

'What are you two talking about?' asked Tyson quietly.

'Nothing,' Kai replied flatly.

'OI! YOU DOWN THERE!'

'Shit!' Kai cursed turning around.

He looked up and saw a guard on the second floor aim a gun at them. But before he could even pull the trigger, Tala had whipped out a gun and shot the man in the head. A loud warbling alarm suddenly sounded and all the guards started shooting at the wooded crates, in hopes of getting the boys behind.

------------------------------

Boris heard a gunshot in the main of the warehouse and then the alarm. He looked down at Hilary, Daichi was still unconcious.

'Looks like Kai turned up earlier than I expected. I'll be back momentarily.'

Hilary watched in terror as he pulled out a gun from the top drawer of the office desk and opened the door. On his command, 3 guards entered the room to watch the bound and gagged teenager and the young unconcious child. Once the door was closed and Boris was gone, the men conversed secretly for a few minutes then all grinned. One of them locked the door and another approached Hilary, who tried backing away until her back touched the corner walls. He kneeled infront of her, grinning slyly. He raised his hand. Hilary closed her eyes fearfully, tears flowed down her cheeks and over the duck-tape across her mouth. Hilary felt his hand stroke her cheek then travel down her neck to her chest.

'You're kinda beautiful,' he said quietly.

_Oh God!_ thought Hilary _This can't be happening! Please God no! Kai! Help me!_

Hilary opened her eyes and saw the other two men coming over too, both had identicle malevolent grins. The first man, seeing she was focussed on the other two, grabbed her ankle and pulled her away from he wall so she was on her back, then knelt over her with a leg on either side of her waiste. Hilary kicked and tried to scream but her efforts were all in vain. One of the other guards pinned her legs down while the other held down her shoulders.

'A good thing you're wearing a skirt hey,' said the man ontop of her, 'Don't worry, this won't hurt...much.'

------------------------------

The 5 boys launched their beyblades with all the power they could muster. Wolborg and Dranzer knocked out at least ten guards together, while Dragoon, Draciel and Drigger were causing just as much havoc. Bullets broke through the timber and zoomed out at Kai's left.

'If we stay here much longer there'll be no crates left to protect us!' He said.

'If we try to make a run for it we'll be killed!' Ray said. 'Our blades can't take out this many people, not to mention the ones on the higher levels!'

A sharp voice suddenly rang out across the hall.

'Stop your fire!'

It was Boris! The hail of bullets immediatly stopped and the boys beyblades returned to them.

'Is that Boris?' asked Tyson confused, 'But I thought he wanted us dead!'

_What are you planning Boris? _Kai thought.

'Kai, how nice of you to turn up! No doubt Tyson, Ray and Max are there with you, and that expert shooting must have come from Tala. Yes, he's the only one I know who can shoot at a living person with such accuracy and deadly persition, without even hesitating.'

'Don't patronise me Boris!' barked Tala angrily, 'Why'd you stop them from shooting us?'

'Because,' said Boris, 'I want you and Kai alive.'

'Why us?' Kai called out.

'That is for me to know,' Boris said, 'You two are essential to my plans. Why else do you think I would go to such lengths to take you when you were children? I wouldn't kill your parents if you weren't unique. So, come out now and just surrender. I won't be very happy if I am forced to kill you both.'

Kai's response was blunt and final.

'Get fucked!'

'I thought you'd disagree,' said Boris, a smile breaking across his face. 'So now I have to resort to drastic measures. If you don't come out by the time I count to three, I will bring out young Hilary and shoot her, right infront of you.'

An icy hand clasped its self around Kai's heart.

'NO!' shouted Tyson, 'DON'T YOU DARE HURT OUR FRIENDS!'

'One...' Boris called out.

Kai didn't know what to do. If he and Tala walked out and gave themselves to Boris, they'd probably die. But if he and Tala didn't walk out, Hilary would die!

'Two...'

There was no time to think! Kai looked at Tala who looked back at him.

'Th-'

'We're coming out!' Tala yelled for Kai, who was about to say the same thing.

Kai nodded and stood up. Tala stood beside him and they walked out. Tyson grabbed Kai's scarf.

'No! Are you crazy Kai!' he asked.

Kai tugged his scarf out of Tysons grip silently and walked beside Tala, standing infront of the nearly destroyed wooden crates. Boris smiled evilly.

'Good,' he said, 'Okay, shoot the others!'

'WHAT! NO!' yelled Kai.

'YOU BASTARD! LEAVE THEM ALONE!' yelled Tala.

But before the bullets could be shot, a huge wind picked up and blew around, as if the were in the centre of a tornado. Everyone sheilded their eyes from the intense winds, not seeing all the guards that were being nocked unconcious by a beyblade. Tyson suddenly saw a tall figure jump down from no-where and land infront of him.

'H-Hiro?' he stammered.

'Kenny told me were you were,' Tysons older brother Hiro said seriously, 'I thought you might need some help. Looks like I was right.'

The winds began to settle down. Tala and Kai had vanished. The few guards that were still conscious noticed that Boris was gone too. Max and Ray immediatly saw to it.

'Go Drigger!'

'Take them out Draciel! Gravity Control!'

Max used his special attack at full force. Guards fell unconscious the second they were struck down.

Ray, Max, Tyson and Hiro all finally saw Kai and Tala, climbing up a metal ladder from the second floor to the third. Ray was the first to mount the ladders and follow them, then Max, Tyson and Hiro protecting the rear. Because of his martial art skills and fitness from surviving in White Tiger Hills for so long, it wasn't long before Ray had caught upto Tala and Kai and reached the third floor with them. Tyson, Max and Hiro weren't very far behind.

'There!' said Tala pointing at the closed office door.

They ran forward with Ray in the lead but were stopped by another guard. Before Tala could shoot him, the man shot Ray in the leg. Ray fell to the ground in agony, holding his bleeding leg. The guard stood over him and aimed the gun at Rays head. Ray looked up the gun barrel in fear

'Bye kid!' laughed the guard. Before he could shoot, a pink beyblade appeared out of thin air and hit the gun out of the mans hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N) Looks like Hilary's about to get raped! uh oh! i just couldn't help myself, she's supposed to be a damsel in distress but she wasn't distressed enough. Besides, it'd be boring if she was just sitting in that room alone with the unconscious Daichi, waiting for her prince charming to come along and rescue her from excruciating boredom!_


	8. Cornered

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

_**G'day! Hey, you pplz, like I would let Hilary get raped! no way man, just got to lead up to the romantic rescue. What's more romantic than your true love swooping in to save you at the last second! I would never let one of my fave characters get hurt in that way! I'm not that kind of person. Well, anyway, she'll be fine so don't fret. Later! xox**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

A pink beyblade appeared out of no where, knocking the gun out of the guards hand and saving Ray's life.

'What the!' said Ray in surprise.

'Go Galux!' yelled a familiar female voice.

The boys all looked around and saw Mariah jump out of no where and land infront of Ray. Seeing everything was under control, Kai ran past them all and headed for the office with Tala right beside him. Ray, Tyson, Max and Hiro looked at Mariah in surprise.

'Who else is here!' asked Tyson incredilously, 'It's like a freekin reunion!'

'What the hell are you doing here!' Ray shouted.

'Saving you!' Mariah barked back, 'Just you wait until you're leg is better! Boy, are you gonna cop it for coming here alone!'

Ray was quiet as Mariah and Galux took out the guard in a manner of seconds. He sensed she was very angry, besides, it was bloody obvious she was furious!

---------------------------

Kai tried to open the office door. It was locked. He heard a muffled scream inside and kicked the door down. He burst into the room and saw 3 men pinning Hilary to the floor and **about** to do something unmentionable. Kai couldn't contain the hatred and rage inside him. He ran forward and kicked the man ontop of his love in the face. The man was knocked three metres away and crashed into the wall, instantly unconcious. Kai dealt the other two fatal blows. Hilary looked at him in relief, happiness and above all, love. Kai was about to kill the men when Tala (who had been shocked at Kai's immense power and rage) intervened and bound the men ruthlessly tight. Kai knelt down beside Hilary, who had tears of joy flowing freely. He put an arm over her shoulders and held her close to his body. Kai took the corner of the tape over her mouth.

'This might hurt a bit,' he said gently.

Hilary nodded. Kai pulled the tape off her mouth slowly, trying not to hurt her. He then untied her hands. The second she was free she wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and kissed him. Kai kissed her back then broke away from her lips. Hilary saw a burning anger concealed within his crimson eyes.

'They didn't hurt you did they?'

Hilary shook her head and smiled.

'No. You saved me, just in the nick of time! My savior!'

She rested her head on his chest. Kai held her close. Tala leaned on the door post smiling.

------------------------------

All of a sudden, ten more guards popped up out of no where, surrounding Tyson, Hiro, Max, Ray and Mariah.

'No way!' said Tyson.

Max and Ray were already on it. Drigger and Draciel charged forward. Tyson, Mariah and Hiro attacked the other men. In the corner of his eye, Hiro saw another man. He was aiming a gun straight at Tyson!

'Get down Tyson!' he yelled.

Tyson looked around in shock. Hiro pushed him down quickly as the man fired his gun. Tyson fell to the ground in shock. Hiro fell beside him and yelled in pain. The bullet had embedded itself in Hiro's shoulder. Tyson gritted his teeth angrily.

'GET HIM DRAGOON!' Tyson yelled pointing at the man who'd shot Hiro. 'GALAXY TURBO TWISTER!'

The man was out like a light. Tyson dropped beide his brother tearfully.

'Hiro? Hiro, are you alright?'

Hiro gave a weak smile, his hand clutching the bloody wound.

'Yeah, I'm fine kiddo,' he said.

Tyson smiled and scrubbed his eyes.

'He needs a doctor,' said Ray seeing all the blood Hiro was losing. 'Right now!'

'Max and I will call an ambulance and take Hiro and Ray outside to meet them.' said Mariah.

'What?' asked Ray.

'Quiet you!' said Mariah angrily. 'You're going to see a doctor!'

'Ok,' said Ray, not daring to argue with her when she was like this.

Max lifted Hiro onto his feet and headed for the staircase over the far side. It would be too dangerous for Hiro and Ray to try and descend using the ladders. Mariah lifted Ray onto his feet gently. No matter how angry she was, she still loved Ray very much. Tyson watched anxiously.

'Don't worry Tyson,' said Max, 'We'll look after Hiro. You find Daichi and Hilary. See you later ok?'

Tyson nodded then ran to the office. He stood in the doorway and saw Kai and Hilary together, and Tala unbinding Daichi. Tyson raced over to them and kneeled beside his young red-haired friend.

'Dachi? DAICHI!' Tyson shook him gently.

'He's unconscious,' said Tala.

'He was defending me,' said Hilary from Kai's strong arms.

Tyson smiled. He lifted Daichi's limp form into his arms.

'He may be really annoying, but he's a really good kid.'

Hilary, Kai and Tala smiled. Tyson carried him towards the door and walked out.

'I'll see you guys downstairs,' Tyson said, 'I'm taking Daichi down so he can go in the ambulance.'

When Tyson was gone, Tala leaned on the door post again.

'Looks like Boris got away again.' he said in disapointment.

'We'll ge him next time,' said Kai in a low growl. 'He can't escape us forever, and I'll make him pay for what he's done!'

Hilary felt Kai hold her a little tighter. She smiled and put her head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

'Well,' said Tala standing straight, 'We'd better go down stai- argh!'

Tala was suddenly struck forward and fell to the ground near Kai and Hilary. Tala got up in a daze. Kai looked to the doorway in shock. A figure walked in and closed the door. Kai felt rage and hatred boil inside of him.

'You didn't think i'd be that easy to escape did you?' said Boris snickering evilly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**You see! Hilary is fine and it was romantic how she saw just how much Kai cared about her. Hiro will be fine by the way! Just incase any of you are sharpening knives and pitchforks! Hiro is fine! I hope you like the story, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yea, please ignore any and ALL of my spelling mistakes. Later all! xox**_


	9. The Immortal Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!!!!

**_G-day pplz!! I'm glad yaz like the story so far! and like I said, I would never let Hil get raped...made ya all worry didn't ? lol, muah huh huh!!! ok you all probably think I'm an igiot now, lol, ah well. I will stop my pointless babble and let yaz read the story!! PLEASE IGNORE ANY AND ALL SPELLING MISTAKES, PLEEEEEAAAASSEEE!!!! thankyou!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Boris stood in the doorway of the office, closing the door behind him. Kai, Tala and Hilary looked up at him in shcok. Hilary clutched Kai fearfully.

Boris smirked.

'I wouldn't make things that easy for you boys,' he said maliciously, 'I thought you'd know me better than that by now!'

Kai gritted his teeth as he felt Hilary trembling in his arms. His rage was so over-powering, that he didn't even notice his new beyblade was glowing and heating up in his pocket.

'What do you want with us Boris?' Tala demanded, getting to his feet after being pushed to they floor.

Kai stood up beside Tala and moved infront of Hilary, blocking her off from Boris.

'You'll find out soon enough,' said Boris softly. 'Don't bother trying to shield the girl young Hiwatari. No one must know I am still here. You're little friends think I ran off in the commotion. And when they begin to wonder where their friends are, they will come up here and all they will find is her dead body and a letter from you saying that you and Tala went looking for me to take revenge and wont be back until you find me.'

Kai clenched his fists.

'NO WAY!' he yelled charging at the adult.

Boris simply smiled and whipped out a gun, pointing it at Kai's head. Kai stopped in his tracks, looking fearfully down the silver gun barrel, which was aimed at his forehead from point-blank range.

_No! _thought Kai desperately, _This can't be it! It's too soon! Who'll protect Hilary?!_

Kai still didn't notice his beyblade which shon and got hotter in his pocket.

Tala went to pull out his own gun but Boris was quicker and pulled out a second one aiming it at the red-haired boy. Boris then looked at Hilary.

'If you don't want them to die, I suggest you come here!' he said with a murderous smirk.

Hilary felt terrified and numb. She stood up shakily with tears streaming down her soft cheeks.

'Don't even think about doing what he says!!' shouted Kai. 'Run while you have the chance!!"

Hilary looked at him in shock. Kai stared fearlessly past the gun at Boris, who looked annoyed by Kai's interjection.

'But...w-what about-'

'Forget about me!' shouted Kai, 'I don't care about what happens to me! You just get out of here! NOW!'

Boris kicked Kai in the stomache ruthlessly, sending Kai flying backwards, landing on his back painfully. Boris turned the gun on Hilary.

'You will not escape me!'

Kai finally felt his beyblade and pulled it out of his pocket. His eyes widened in shock, but he didn't stop to think about it. He loaded it into his launcher then released it with immense force and power. Boris pulled the trigger on the gun pointed at Hilary.

_This is it!_ she thought, _I'm dead!!_

She closed her eyes but didn't felt the sharp pain of the bullet burrying itself in her flesh. She opened her her eyes timidly, then, beheld with amazement and astonishment, Kai's beyblade and the bullet forcing against eachother in mid-air infront of her.

Boris seemed just as shocked as she.

Seeing that Boris was distracted, Tala took his chance and kicked Boris in the side, making him fall back painfully. Tala, quick as a flash, launched his own beyblade Wolborg. Kai's blade and the bullet suddenly shot apart. Hilary screamed and ducked as the beyblade shot past her and crashed into the wall.

The bullet struck the floor infront of Boris.

Kai ran over to Hilary's side immediately.

'Are you alright?' he asked anxiously.

Hilary nodded numbly.

'Y-yeah...I...I think so.'

Kai patted her on the shoulder in relief.

Tala stood beside them.

'I wouldn't relax just yet!' he said pulling his gun out.

He shot at Boris but missed him narrowly. Boris looked up reproachfully and shot at them. Every bullet missed...except one which just nicked past Hilary's shoulder.

Hilary yelled in pain and held her shoulder which bled. Not much but it still bled.

Kai looked at Boris in uncontrollable anger. The adult smiled malevolently.

'You can't continue to fight the inevitable Kai Hiwatari!' he laughed insanely, 'I suggest you say your farewells now! While you still can!'

Tala went to shoot Boris but the gun had no ammo left and was useless.

Kai couldn't control his rage. His beyblade illuminated and glowed feircely.

Tala and Hilary atched in shocked awe. For the first time, Boris had fear in his eyes.

'No!' he stammered, 'It can't be! It was destroyed!!!'

A large red phoenix appeared out of Kai's beyblade, spreading its firey wings and screaching menacingly at the evil man. The sacred bitbeast, Kai's bitbeast, had returned to the blade! The small picture of Dranzer that Kenny had inexpertly painted on Kai's beyblade had been replaced by a permanent picture of the real Dranzer.

'What the?!' Tala didn't know what else to say.

'D-Dranzer?' whispered Hilary clutching her shoulder.

'How the hell did it come back?!?!' yelled Boris.

'You should know Boris,' said Kai angrily in a low growl, 'Phoenix's are immortal! They can't die! None of the sacred bitbeasts can die!'

The light coming from Dranzer got brighter. Boris couldn't see. He stood up and shot the gun blindly. He was rewarded by a cry of pain from Kai and Dranzer. Tala also.

'No!' shouted Kai, 'I won't let you hurt anyone else! This is the end of the line for you Boris!'

Out of the blinding light, Boris saw Kai as he kicked the evil adult hard in the chest. Boris was struck backwards, breaking the door down. He got back up and shot at Kai and Dranzer. The firey phoenix moved infront of Kai and flew at Boris, knocking him back with it's deadly talons. The railing on the third story melted away as Dranzer missed Boris and clawed it instead. The shock waves made Boris stumble back until he was standing unbalanced on the edge of the walkway, with nothing behind him but the floor which was 3 storeys below. Boris groped in the airwildly to maintain his balance but it was all in vain. Kai strode forwards. Boris only had enough time to see the smirk of victory and satasfaction on Kai's face, then, he fell backwards to his inevitable death.

'See you in hell Boris,' muttered Kai, not even absorbing the fact that the 2 bullet holes in his shoulders were causing him agony. He was about to let his body finally passout when he heard Hilary's distressed calls.

'KAI! KAI HELP!!'

Kai ran back into the office and saw Hilary trying to hold up Tala. A bloody bullet hole in Tala's chest.

'Tala?!'

'He's still alive!' said Hilary, 'But he wont be if we don't get help!!'

Kai went over and flung one of Tala's arms over his neck, supporting him. Hilary and Kai both helped carry the red-haired boy. Kai felt his body become weak and his vision blurred. In the murk, he saw people in uniforms running towards them. They were police! Kai smiled weakly and fell to his knees, bringing Tala down with him.

'Kai!' Hilary yelled, she turned to the approaching police, 'Please! Help! Quickly! Oh please!!! Kai? Come on Kai! Don't pass out!! Stay with me Kai!'

Hilary's voice was distant.

'S...sorry...' he managed to say feebly before collapsing face down on the metal warehouse floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oh so very tired! I don't know why, I've done bugger all today and it's only 5:22pm. Ooh! I did this chapter in only one hour! sweet... I have no social life. lol. Hope ya all liked it!!!**_

_**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!

_Hey mates! Finally! The last chapter of this story! But don't jump for joy(if u hate this story)/hate(if u like this story) yet, there's a sequel coming soon! bwe heh heh. It'll be good, if you liked this story you may like the sequel. well any way, thanks for all your support! i lov writing stories for u people! well...it's either this or finishing an assignment that's due on monday which i have conveniently left for till last minute...again! typical me. well, i'll shut up and let yaz read the final chapter to "Shot Gun"._

_I would like to thank:_

_Charlotte Wilkens_

_DarkWolf88_

_JESS_

_EMBER_

_Kailover2006_

_fruitsalad2_

_Lioness Of The Fire_

_Tataiha_

_darkphoenix23_

_Lady Of The Dammed Land_

_jellybean-kitty_

_daliastorm456_

_and every1 else!_

_I wouldn't have continued this story without ya!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Kai awoke slowly, keeping his eyes closed. He doubted he could open them even if he tried. His whole body felt like lead and it was in pain. He heard beeping around his head. Something warm had been draped over his body.

A familiar voice sounded above him.

'Kai? Can you hear me?'

It was Hilary.

Kai opened his eyes weakly, gazing up to the ceiling.

'Kai! You're awake!'

Kai looked sideways through half closed eyes at his girlfriend, who was sitting in a chair beside his bed. A clean bandage had been wrapped around her shoulder where the bullet had nicked her. Her ruby eyes were filled with joyful tears.

'Hil...ary?' he managed to whisper hoarsly.

Hilary smiled softly and nodded.

'W-where...'

'You're at the hospital Kai,' said another voice from the foot the bed.

Kai looked over and saw a doctor standing there checking Kai's chart.

'W-where's Dr-Dranz-er?'

'Shhh...' said Hilary putting a finger gently over his lips. 'Don't talk, Dranzer is right here.'

She pointed at the blue beyblade on the bedside table, The magnificent bitbeast, returned to it bit in the centre of the blade. Hilary took a glass of water from the beside it and handed it to Kai.

'Drink this,' she said, 'It'll help your throat feel better.'

Kai managed to sit up and accepted the water greatfully.

'You gave us a bit of strife Mr Hiwatari,' said the doctor smiling at his patient. 'You had a couple of bullets dangerously close to your heart. You were touch and go for a while there but I'm glad to see you pulled through. You're red-haired friend, Mr Tala Valkov is just as stubborn as you are.'

Kai sat bolt upright.

'Tala!' he managed to croak, 'Is he-'

'He's fine!' said Hilary pushing Kai back down onto the bed. 'Lie still! Don't strain yourself.'

Kai shot her an annoyed glance. Hilary looked at him sternly but faltered after gazing at his handsome and charming features for only 5 seconds. Kai smirked.

The doctor smiled.

'Come along Hilary,' he said heading for the door, 'Kai needs his rest.'

Hilary nodded. She gave Kai a quick kiss on the lips before exiting with the doctor.

------

Tyson, Max, Mariah, Kenny and Mr Dickenson were outside in the waiting room. They had all gone to visit different people. Max had gone to see his parents, Mariah went to see Ray, Tyson had gone and visited Hiro and Kenny had gone to see Daichi and Mr Dickenson had gone to see Tala.

'How's Kai?' asked Tyson anxiously.

'He's fine,' said Hiry smiling. Her smile faded slightly, 'How are the others?'

'Daichi and Ray are fine,' said Tyson, 'But Tala, Hiro and Max's dad are still pretty bad.'

Hilary looked for Max and saw him sitting on a waiting room chair with his girlfriend Shana beside him. The doctor came up the hall and was immediately stopped by Max who jumped off the chair and raced over to him.

'Doctor Koichin! How is my dad! Is he ok?' he asked.

The doctor looked down at him seriously.

'We have managed to stabalize him for the moment,' he said. 'I'm sure he'll pull hrough though. Mr Dickenson, may I have a word? In private?'

Mr Dickenson nodded and followed him. They all watched them until Mariah finally spoke.

'Lets go and visit Ry and Daichi again!' she said happily, 'They were put in the same room.'

They all looked at her and agreed.

'I'll have to pass on tha I'm afraid,' said Shana sadly, 'I need to get home.'

'Oh, okay,' said Max slightly crestfallen. 'I'll see you later then.'

Shana gave him a quick kiss then ran off. Max followed the others and they all entered a room not too far down the corridor. Ray and Daichi were both in beds. Ray was calm and relaxed but Daichi looked thoroughly iritated and wanted to leave. Ray looked over to their friends and smiled.

'Hey there guys,' he said cheerfully.

Daichi looked at them.

'When can I leave? I don't like hospitals! I hope they got enough blood before for those stupid tests because they aint going back in for more!'

'Don't be so childish Daichi!' said Hilary smiling. 'Hospitals aren't that bad!'

Daichi crossed his arms and pouted stubbornly. Tyson ran over to his bed and put Daichi in a friendly headlock, rubbing the green-eyed kids head roughly.

'Aw come on Daichi mah man!' he said, 'You have to look on the bright side! I mean, look at the free food you get! You can just order anything and they'll bring it too you! It's awesome!'

'Tyson! Let go of me!' yelled Daichi, trying to push the navy haired teen away in frustration.

The others laughed.

--------

Kai tried to sleep, but his dreams were tormented by the same dark figure.

He was in a dark, smokey world. He wondered around aimlessly until an ominous voice echoed.

'You really think you will escape me Kai Hiwatari?' Boris's voice laughed mockingly. 'I will continue to hunt you down Kai! No matter where you go, and no matter how far you run, I will be there!'

'Show yourself Boris!' Kai shouted, looking wildly around the dark smokey walls of his own mind.

Boris suddenly appeared out of the mist behind him. Kai spun around and charged Boris, throwing a fierce punch at the purple haired adults face. Boris chuckled evilly and grabbed Kai's fist, twisting it around cruelly and kicked Kai onto his knees. Boris kneeled down behind Kai and whispered into his ear.

'I'll see you soon Kai,'

'Kai!' called Hilary's voice from somewhere.

Kai's eyes snapped open and he was looking into the concerned faces of all his friends.

'Are you alright Kai?' asked Max anxiously.

'You were thrashing around quite violently,' said Kenny nervously.

Kai raised a hand to his forehead. He was covered in a cold sweat and breathing hard.

'It was just a bad dream,' he said slowly. 'I need to ask you, what happened to Boris?'

He looked up at his friends. They were all bound by an uncomfortable silence until Hilary spoke.

'They searched the whole warehouse,' she started.

'They didn't find him.' Kai interrupted. 'Did they?'

Hilary shook her head.

'I don't understand it,' she said, 'Who could survive a three storey drop! They couldn't even find his body. Only some blood but that's it!'

Kai felt the anger inside of him again. Mr Dickenson suddenly walked in.

'Oh, there you kids are! Hello Kai my boy, how are you feeling?'

'Hn,' grunted Kai.

Mr Dickenson chuckled in good humor. 'Glad to see this ordeal hasn't affected you Kai! Well anyway, I have some wonderful news for you kids, especially you Max, your father has just woken up!'

Max's usual, happy smile returned to his face and spread wide.

'Oh and Hiro and Tala are also expected to make a full recovery. Hiro is awake, but Tala is still asleep at the moment.' Mr Dickenson finished.

'My brothers awake!' yelled Tyson happily.

'My Dad's awake too!' Max yelled equally as loud.

Tyson and Max ran out of the room hen popped their heads back in.

'We'll see you later Kai!' said Max quickly.

'Get better soon!' added Tyson then they both disappeared again.

'Hey you crazy kids! Don't run in the halls!' they all heard a nurse call outside.

They all couldn't help laughing. Even Kai gave a small smile.

'We'd all better be off too,' Mr Dickenson said.

'I think I'll stay here for a while Mr D,' said Hilary politely.

'Okay my dear,' he said. 'See you later then.'

As he, Mariah and Kenny walked out, Kai just remembered.

'Kenny!' he called.

Kenny looked over to him. 'Yeah Kai?'

'Thank you,' said Kai, 'How did you know Dranzer would return?'

Kenny smiled knowingly.

'Phoenix's don't die,' he replied simply. 'I'll see you later Kai.'

Kai nodded as he heard the door close. No it was only him and Hilary left in the room. He looked over to her.

'How's your shoulder?' he asked.

'It's alright,' she said dismissively. 'But what about you?'

Kai glanced down at the bandages over the two bullet wounds and shrugged.

'I'm fine,' he said.

Hilary smiled and climbed into the bed beside him. Kai moved over making room for her then turned on his side so they faced eachother. Hilary looked into Kai's crimson eyes and kissed him softly then pulled away quickly with a look of annoyance.

'If you ever tell me to run again while some one has a gun to your head, you are so dumped!'

Kai smiled and pulled her closer. Hilary tried to keep a stern face.

'I'm serious! Don't you look at me like that! You think just because you smile at me I'm gonna-'

Kai kissed her on the lips then pulled back smiling. Hilary felt like melting.

'W-what was I...saying?'

'Nothing,' said Kai locking lips with her again.

THE END...or is it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok, that 'THE END...OR IS IT?' part, lame I know but I just couldn't help myself :P I hope you liked my first story! The sequel will be up soon, I'm just planning the heart-stopping, gut-wrenching chapter at the moment, so as soon as I do that I will upload it onto fanfic! It's been great writing for yaz even for those who didn't like it. at least they acknowledged it! As you prob would have guessed, I am too lazy to go through and check spelling. My stupid laptop doesn't have spell check...HOW STUPID IS THAT? lol._

_Well anyway, thank you for reading my lamo story! cya mates! xoxox me!_

_P.S. Keep a lookout for the sequel, I know u prob wont forget about it, I've drummed it into your heads so much you're prob saying 'SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! I KNOW THERE'LL BE A SEQUEL!' lol._


	11. Boris says Hi

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_I bet you guys totally didn't think you would ever see this updated huh?! lol :P_

_I have decided to separate this story from Undead Enemies just because I want to. They kinda didn't go together very well!! NEW YEARS!!!! WOOT WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol. AL-CA-MA-HOLE!!!! yeah... thats just me saying 'alcohol' to the tune of Beethoven... with 'Ma' in it... its Taylor's word. 3 lol._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Kai glanced down at the bandages over the two bullet wounds and shrugged.

'I'm fine,' he said.

Hilary smiled and climbed into the bed beside him. Kai moved over making room for her then turned on his side so they faced eachother. Hilary looked into Kai's crimson eyes and kissed him softly then pulled away quickly with a look of annoyance.

'If you ever tell me to run again while some one has a gun to your head, you are so dumped!'

Kai smiled and pulled her closer. Hilary tried to keep a stern face.

'I'm serious! Don't you look at me like that! You think just because you smile at me I'm gonna-'

Kai kissed her on the lips then pulled back smiling. Hilary felt like melting.

'W-what was I...saying?'

'Nothing,' said Kai locking lips with her again.

----

**Now...**

Kai stared at the dulled white ceiling of his hospital room. It was nearing 1am but Kai still wasn't able to sleep. He couldn't shake the terrible feeling that welled inside of his chest. He had got to visit Tala that day. The red haired Russian was awfully chipper for some one who'd been shot in the chest. But Kai knew better. Tala only acted that happy when he was either sadistically happy, amused or inraged. He had flatly said in a calm and cheerful voice:

"_If anyone ever shoots me again... I am going to cut their fucking heads off and hoist it up a flag hole. Of course, that would come after I slowly saw each of their fingers off with a rusty butterknife and disembowel them."_

The doctor that was present at that moment chuckled at the comment. He obviously thought Tala was joking. Kai almost laughed at the doctor.

Hiro, Ray and Daichi had been released earlier that weak. They'd both visited the two boys, along with Hilary, Tyson, Max, Mr Dickenson, Shana and Mariah. Both of Max's parents had made a full recovery and not a moment too soon either.

Max had stopped eating and wasn't sleeping. His worry overriding his bodys desire to eat and rest. Kai had to admit that he had felt sorry for Max. Kai could hardly remember his own parents so the knowledge that they were dead didn't really grief him. He had felt a horrible pang of sadness but that had passed and no tears were shed. Max on the other hand had been with his parents since he was a baby, and to see the two people he cared so much about lying in a hospital bed, it would have been terrible. Kai was actually impressed Max had maintained so strong throughout the whole ordeal. He was a lot stronger than a lot of people gave him credit for.

Kai turned his head on the soft pillow and stared out the windows venetian blinds at the midnight blue sky. Tiny white diamonds glittered in midair, suspended there for the night and casting the dull glow over the slumbering city. Kai smiled. Hilary was out there in that city, under the same star filled sky, sleeping blissfully. Kai was fed up with lying in a hospital bed. He wanted to get out and spend time with his girlfriend. He didn't understand why he couldn't be released. So what if he was shot? That was two weeks ago. Tala was also beginning to become restless. His doctor, Timothy Fletcher, had walked in on him training, soaking with sweat and doing push-ups with one hand. Fletcher had threatened to strap Tala to the bed until his wounds had healed properly... Tala had threatened to bash him if he even tried it.

Neither boys liked being in the hospital and everyone knew it. Well, every one knew Tala hated it. Kai maintained a stoney silence and glared at every doctor and nurse. Tala on the other hand was trying to pick fights, flirting with nurses to let him go, bribing the doctors and making daily death threats to Fletcher. Not to mention he said he hated the hospital once every ten minutes... at the very least. All the while keeping a humourless smile pasted on his handsome face. Kai honestly thought that Tala was going to go insane if he didn't get out of this hospital. He himself felt the same way.

----

Tala layed awake in his own hospital bed too. His right wrist handcuffed to the bed railing. He glared at it then sat up.

_'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to try and walk out.' _He thought sheepishly.

He flexed his arms and tugged at the cuffs. One of the many things he hated more than hospitals was being chained or tied to something like a dog. His wrists still had the scars from his time in Balkov Abbey. Tala thought of the bastard that put the cuffs on him.

"Fletcher..." He growled angrily. "That fucking fucked up fucker."

"Could you have fit any more profanities into that sentence?"

Tala looked up. Kai was standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Sure I could of." Tala replied. "I'm still in a good mood at the moment. Why do you get to wear your casual clothes? I'm still stuck in this fucking dress!"

"I wasn't shot as bad as you. And I'm not cuffed to my bed."

Kai walked in a sat on the chair beside Tala's bed.

"Do you have any idea when we'll be getting out of here?" Tala asked.

"When Fletcher says we can."

Tala grumbled.

"I have to get the hell out of here! I hate this room. I hate this bed! I have to get out of here and do something constructive! I can already feel the body fats building up inside me! Slowing down my movements and making me fatter!"

"I never thought of you as one of those people who complain openly about their weight."

"Shut up. If I don't stay fit and strong then I'll get slower and that will affect my blading performance."

"I suppose." Kai muttered. "I came here to ask you something, not to listen to your bitching... Somethings wrong."

Tala's face turned more serious.

"I feel it too."

"I thought you would." Kai said. "That's why your still awake. Neither of us can sleep."

Tala nodded.

"Maybe we're just being paranoid."

"Yeah..." Kai said dubiously, "Maybe..."

"Oi," Tala quickly brought Kai's attention back to him.

He tugged his restrained wrist suggestively.

"You think you could get me something to get this off with?"

"What would be the point?" Kai asked, "Fletcher would only put it back on you in the morning."

Tala growled and began muttering under his breath. Kai managed to hear the few words;

"Old paedophile... chaining me up... kick his fucking ass..."

Kai sniggered.

"Shut up." Tala said irritably.

He sighed and finally gave up, slumping back into his pillows.

"Why have we been kept here so long? When I was shot before in Russia by a drunk robber, I was let out in just little more than a week. This is just rediculous."

"You know Tala, some people stay in hospital for as long as a month when they're shot. Most people who are shot in the chest though manage to get let out within the first day they come here, then they get escorted away in a pine box. You were lucky."

"Yeah yeah what ever." Tala said wearily. "Hey, can you go get me a Mars Bar or some chips from the vending machines in the lobby? I'm starving and this hospital food is plastic tasting healthy crap."

Kai's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Tala smiled.

"You chose not to let me out of these cuffs."

Kai sied and stood up.

"My money is in my bag over there."

Kai walked over to the black bag on the opposite side of the room which contained all of Tala's belongings and spare clothes. He pulled ou Tala's wallet and turned to face him.

"Three for the food," He announced, taking out three coins, "And ten for me."

He took a note out of Tala's wallet and threw it back into the red-heads bag.

"Hey! Put that back!"

"Consider this compensation for making me travel all the way to the lobby." Kai smirked.

"It's not my fault this Goddamn hospital is so health conscious!"

Kai ignored the rantings of his friend and exited the room, heading for the lobby on the floor below. Tala waited patiently, stifling a yawn. He closed his eyes and rested for a moment. The true reason for his irritation and moodiness wasn't only ue to being contained in the hospital, but because he could feel danger coming. Kai could sense it too. They were both nervous. If they were trapped in the hospital when danger came for them, they knew innocents would be hurt. Sick and injured innocents mainly. They couldn't let that happen. He heard his door open again.

"That was fast."

He looked around and noticed Doctor Timothy Fletcher standing in the doorway. Tala grunted.

"You. What do _you _want?!"

Fletcher strode forward, his face lit onimously by the dull moonlight from the window and his dark eyes peering over his glasses. Fletcher put his hand into his white and and brought it out, bringing with it a gun which he held at Tala's head. Tala could only think of one sentence.

"Oh fuck, not again."

----

Kai felt an eerie feeling in his stomach. He had almost made it to the lobby when he stopped. He looked back the way he came, suddenly feeling more tense. He could't explain the feeling. He attempted to head for e lobby again but the feeling was consuming him. He growled in frustration then started back towards Tala's room.

----

Tala was looking straight down the wrong end of the black automatic but didn't show any fear.

"Geez doc, didn't know this was a part of my treetment."

"Boris said to say hi." Fletcher said with a slim smile.

"What?!" Tala looked pass the gun. "So the bastard survived. I can fix that."

"No..." Fletcher said almost humerously, "You can't."

Before the doctor could pull the trigger, Tala's hand whipped put and grabbed Fletchers wrist, pulling him in so the gun barrel aimed pass his head and down into the matress. In the same quick movement, Tala drove his knee up into his chest. Tala didn't give Fletcher time to catch his breath. The teen grabbed the hair on the back of the young doctors head and slammed it down into the bed railing. Fletcher crumpled senseless to the floor, releasing the gun which Tala scooped up cheerfully.

"I got me a shiny new gun!"

He put the safety on and placed it on the bed. He reached down and took Fletcher by the collar and hauled him up to search his pockets.

"Come on!" Tala said quietly. "Keys, paperclips anything!"

Tala finally felt the metalic feel of a key and pulled it out, smirking. He shoved the key into the cuffs, both on his wrist and on the bed railing and the metal restraints flew off. The russian rubbed his wrist nonchalantly then walked over to his back, pulling out his usual clothing. His icy eyes scanned the contents of the bag and saw his beyblade, Wolborg still strapped safely in a small compartment. He quickly got dressed and retrieved his new gun at the same moment that Kai walked through the door. Kai examined the room quietly. Tala pulled the doctor up and cuffed his hands in the metal clamps.

"So you really did bash the doctor."

"He's with Boris." Tala said flatly. "We have to get out of here. Now."

Kai smirked.

"My thoughts exactly."

"We're taking this guy with us. He can tell us where Boris is."

Kai didn't question him. Tala knew what he was doing. Kai stepped out and headed down towards his own room.

"Wait Kai."

The crimson eyed teen waited for his friend. He could hear Tala dragging Fletcher along the floor with little effort.

"We have to stay together." Tala said. "These guys are loaded and are those short conversation types."

"So they're like us."

Tala smirked. "They aren't that good."

Kai suddenly began to run, a horrifying thought coming to him.

"Hurry! If Fletcher was with Boris then he'd have access to our personal files which include home addresses. Hilary lives with me!"

----

Hilary slept peacefully in Kai's huge bed, hugging the spare pillow close to her body, trying to make up for Kai's absence. She was completely unaware of the danger that was heading for her.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_So how was that for a restarter?_

_I kinda noticed that Undead Enemies was nothing like Shot Gun so now Undead Enemies is a completely different story!! Anyway, hope ya liked it more than I did. I need to start tyoing for Amity and Discord... then Hollow Hearts... then Bad Omens... then Living Dead... greeeeaat..._

_i need to rest my head first. ugh... how many walls did i run into?_

_xoxoxo_


	12. Tala's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

_I hope you like. Enjoy if ya can..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Kai examined the room quietly. Tala pulled the doctor up and cuffed his hands in the metal clamps.

"So you really did bash the doctor."

"He's with Boris." Tala said flatly. "We have to get out of here. Now."

Kai smirked.

"My thoughts exactly."

"We're taking this guy with us. He can tell us where Boris is."

Kai didn't question him. Tala knew what he was doing. Kai stepped out and headed down towards his own room.

"Wait Kai."

The crimson eyed teen waited for his friend. He could hear Tala dragging Fletcher along the floor with little effort.

"We have to stay together." Tala said. "These guys are loaded and are those short conversation types."

"So they're like us."

Tala smirked. "They aren't that good."

Kai suddenly began to run, a horrifying thought coming to him.

"Hurry! If Fletcher was with Boris then he'd have access to our personal files which include home addresses. Hilary lives with me!"

--

Hilary slept peacefully in Kai's huge bed, hugging the spare pillow close to her body, trying to make up for Kai's absence. She was completely unaware of the danger that was heading for her.

----

**Now...  
**Hilary's eyes fluttered open, some thing had awoken her. She dismissed it and snuggled deeper into Kai's plush pillow closing her eyes, hoping to fall back into her blissful sleep and happy dreams. A small shuffling noise caused Hilary's eyelids to snap back open. Though she didn't move a muscle. The sound had come from the lounge room, just down the hall and was moving towards the room. Hilary turned in the bed quietly and looked over to the door, thanking God that she'd remembered to close it that night. She removed the blankets from her body and slipped quietly out of the bed, her bare feet sinking slightly in the soft carpet.

Hilary wasn't aware that she was in her silky Tweety Bird boxer shorts and Kai's baggy white singlet, and she didn't care. She crept gracefully to the door and pressed her ear gently against it. Some one was definitely out there. It sounded like there was two of them, possibly three but it was doubtable. They were being very quiet and sneeky but Hilary's keen hearing made it seem as though they were a pair of mumbling, bumbling idiots. She felt her heart begin to race. People were inside the apartment!! What would they do to her if they found her? Hilary swallowed and backed away from the door fearfully as the two people came closer.

----

Kai and Tala ran towards Kai's appartment after dumping the unconscious Doctor Fletcher into the basement of Tala's house which was on the way to Kai's apartment. Tala had picked up a second gun for Kai and they were both out of his house again within a few seconds. Kai could see the apartment block just up ahead.

"Come on!" He urged Tala, "We have to pick up the pace!"

Tala sped up and raced beside Kai.

"There is a chance that nothing has happened to her you know."

"I have a bad feeling," Kai said, "She's in danger, I know she is!"

"Well are't we Mr Optimistic?" Tala said dryly as the boys stopped at the apartment block doors.

Kai shoved his key into the hole and slammed the doors open, bypassing the elavator and running straight up the stairs. The elavator would only slow him down. Tala was still in step with Kai and neither boys were panting from the 2 and a half mile dash.

----

The two intruders crept silently towards the closed door at the end of the hall way. One was male, tall, bulky and fit, leading the pair. The other, a woman, was slightly smaller but also strong and fit. They both wore black uniforms with the red symbol emblazed on the chest and covering their heads was a black balaclava. Both people were fair skinned. The man had dull brown eyes but the womans green eyes were like perfectly polished emeralds. Both held black guns in their hands, ready for anything.

The man touched a ear to the door. No sounds were coming from inside. Not the slightest sound. The man put his gun back into the holster and grasped the door knob, turning it slowly and opening the door soundlessly.  
----

Kai and Tala finally reached Kai's floor, breaking their first little sweat.

_'Please be safe Hilary!' _Kai thought desperately, _'Please, PLEASE be safe!!'_

----

The man pushed the door open and walked in, the woman right behind him. They looked around the room and noticed that their target wasn't here. The man sighed and took out a radio.

"She's not here boss." He said. "Awaiting your orders."

"Just wait there," a familiar voice crackled through. "She'll turn up eventually."

The man put the radio back into his belt and was too late to see the metal bat swing out from behind the door and club him in the head. The man crumpled unconscious to the floor. The green-eyed woman turned around and saw Hilary belting her senseless partner to a bloody pulp without stopping and obviously not caring that the man was already knocked out.

Hilary was yelling between each swing. "GET-OUT-OF-MY-HOUSE-YOU-BASTARD!"

Hilary suddenly noticed Green-eyes just as she raised her gun and shot at Hilary. The brunette narrowly dodged the bullet which tore a hole through Kai's singlet. Without hesitation, Hilary threw the baseball bat at the woman, scoring her in the chest. Green-eyes whooped in pain and dropped the gun. Hilary ran for her and punched her brutally in the face. The woman felt blood trickle out of her nose and screamed at Hilary, punching the teenager in the face, knocking her to the ground. Hilary felt her whole world become disoriented and her cheek seer with pain. Green-eyes was suddenly standing over her and pulled out a knife. Hilary kicked the feet out from underneeth her and in the same quick motion, kicked the woman in the head, knocking her out cold.

"Cop that bitch." Hilary panted, pulling herself up to her feet. _'Thank you Kai for teaching me how to fight!'_

She bent over and retrieved the metal baseball bat, which was signed by Darryl Strawberry and had been given to Kai as a gift. Kai didn't care for baseball and kept it in his closet. Hilary suddenly heard feet pounding the outside corridor and someone enter the apartment. Hilary hid behind the door again and waited as the rapid footsteps travelled through the lounge and into the hall. Hilary clenched her teeth, unconsciously closed her eyes and swung the bat around the door, screaming in effort. She felt the bat stop in mid air and opened her eyes to find herself starring down the barrel of a gun. She screamed and released the bat and fell backwards onto her bottom.

"WHOA! Tala! It's okay!"

Hilary looked at her 'attackers' and saw Kai holding the bat she'd just swung at him and Tala aiming a gun at her. Tala realised it was Hilary and lowered the gun. Hilary was breathing heavily in both panic, relief and exahaustion. She got to her feet and literally jumped on Kai, wrapping her legs around his waiste and hugging him as tight as possible. Kai ignored the fact he couldn't breathe and hugged her back, dropping the bat. Tala assessed the damage and whistled.

"Did you do all this Hilary?"

"Yes." She said, her voice muffled by Kai's chest. "They had guns Kai! GUNS! Who are they?!"

"Maybe if you let him breathe he'll be able to answer." Tala suggested.

Hilary let go of Kai and gazed at him through tear rimmed ruby eyes. Kai felt fresh breath in his lungs and put his hands on her shoulders.

"They are working for Boris." He said calmly. "We ran into one of his assassins at the hospital. I'm guessing that was why we were kept there so long. Fletcher was just waiting for the order."

"You mean that nice doctor?" Hilary asked in disbelief.

"He wasn't that nice." Tala said defensively. "He cuffed me to a bed and tried to blow my brains out!"

"Yeah, but thats you." Hilary replied. "He was a nice person to everyone else."

"Oh yeah, he turned out to be a **real **charmer." He retorted dryly.

"Stop bickering," Kai cut in, feeling like he was babysitting two pre-schoolers. "We have to get out of here and back to your place Tala. We'll get Fletcher and go over to Tysons house. Boris will have your address but not Tysons because Tyson wasn't admitted to te hospital."

Tala and Hilary nodded. Kai turned to his girlfriend.

"You might want to put some proper clothes on too."

Hilary looked down at her pyjamas and nodded sheepishly.

"Tala and I will wait in the lounge room for you." Kai kicked the male assassin, "We'll take these two out and tie them up and lock them in the cupboard."

----

It was now two o'clock in the morning and Kai was carrying Hilary, who had fallen to sleep, on his back. Tala dragged Fletcher along the pavement, not caring if he was cutting up the evil doctor. Each time Fletcher groaned or sounded like he was about to wake up, Tala would give him a good wack on the back of the head with the hilt of his gun. Kai had long since given up on asking how his friend got all his guns, he guessed that Tala had friends who sold them or something. Then again, he must have kept his own personal stash of weapons from their days in Balkov Abbey. Kai spotted Tyson's house up ahead.

They entered the Granger's well kept yard and walked straight up to the door and knocked hard, obviously not caring that it was 2 in the morning. They heard shuffeling on the other side of the door and then it opened, revealing a very weary looking Ray. He yawned and looked at them oddly, then rubbed his eyes and stared.

"Um... hi guys... uh... can I ask why you have Doctor Fletcher bound, gagged and unconscious?"

"We'll explain later." Tala said. "Can you let us in?"

Ray nodded and stepped aside as Tala dragged Fletcher in unceremoniously. Kai and Ray heard Tala snicker when the doctors head bumped a table. Kai walked in and Ray closed the door.

"So Tala really did bash up his doctor?"

Kai nodded. "The good doctor there is working for Boris and he tried to kill Tala. How come you're here?"

"Living here temporarily." Ray replied simply. "Parents went back to china for a few months."

Kai nodded and went into Tyson's lounge room where he rested Hilary down on the soft couch. She mumbled incoherently and continued to sleep. Tala walked in silently and without his hostage,

"Where's Fletcher?" Kai asked.

"Tied him to a chair in the kitchen and duct taped his mouth shut, so I hope he hasn't got a blocked nose." Tala said flatly. "He wont be up for a good long time so we can all get some rest. Good night."

Tala took over the other couch and closed his eyes, falling to sleep instantly. Kai shook his head at his friend.

"Well," said Ray yawning, "I'll just get a blanket or something for-"

"Don't worry about it Ray." Kai said. "We'll be fine. Get some sleep. You definitly look like you need it."

"Thanks Kai..." Ray said sleepily. "I think..."

He walked out of the room and left Kai with the two sleeping forms of Hilary and Tala. Kai slipped in behind Hilary on the big couch, wrapped his arms around her waiste and tried to relax. He missed the feeling of her against him but found his mind racing, thinking about what Boris was up to now. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

----

Tyson sat wide eyed listening to Mr Dickenson on the phone.

"Yeah, sure Mr D." He said quickly. "Thanks for letting me know!"

Tyson slammed the phone down on the reciever on his bedside table then raced out of his room.

"Hey Ray!" He called running towards the kitchen where he knew the raven haired teen would be making breakfast. "You'll never believe this! Kai and Tala escaped..."

As Tyson entered the kitchen, his words got stuck in his throat.

"Escaped from the hospital?" Ray finished for him. "Yeah, I know."

Tala, Kai and Hilary were sitting at the table, waiting patiently for Ray to finish making pancakes for them. Tyson spotted Tala poking at a man bound to a chair, snickering evilly at the adults apparant discomfort.

"Uh... Tala?" Tyson said hesitantly. "Isn't that Doctor Fletcher?"

"Yep." Tala said cheerfully, prodding the mans gut with a fork.

"Can I ask why you have him tied up to one of my chairs and stabbing him as though checking how tender he is before you eat him?"

"Because if I didn't tie him up he'd run away." the red-haired Russian replied simply, "And I'm stabbing him because its fun."

Fletcher glared at Tala who merely sniggered. Tyson rubbed his brow wearily.

"Dude, it's too early for this shit."

"It's ten in the morning Tyson!" Hilary said, already losing her patience.

"Exactly."

Tyson sat down at the table with them just as Ray put down the large plate of pancakes, and maple syrup. Tala took three pancakes, almost drowned them in syrup then broke a small piece off, holding it tauntingly in front of Fletcher's face.

"I bet you're hungry aren't you?" Tala said in a falsly sweet voice. "If you tell me where Boris is then I **might **give you a bite!"

Fletcher gave him a look which said 'Don't insult my intelligence' and 'Fuck you' at the same time.

"Fine." Tala shoved the pancake into his mouth then turned back to the table.

Tyson was starring at him oddly. He finished swallowing his fourth pancake.

"**Why **is Fletcher here?! I understand he cuffed you to the bed... but it looks like you've already bashed his face in!! I didn't know you were going for abduction too!"

"Oh yeah, you don't know." Hilary said, remembering. "The nice doctor here is working for Boris."

Tyson choked and gagged on his pancake. Ray suppressed a laugh and patted Tyson on the back. Tyson finally swallowed the food and looked at Kai and Tala incredelously.

"Are you serious?!"

"Kai and Tala aren't the type to lie about something like that Tyson."

The group turned around and saw Hiro leaning against the door frame. Kai and Tala glanced at him before continuing to eat their breakfast. Hiro sat down at the end of the table.

"So does that mean that Boris is still out there?" He asked.

"He is." Hilary answered. "I heard his voice over a radio that the assassins had. He was ordering them to wait for me at the appartment."

"Hold on," Tyson said holding up his hands for them to slow down, "Assassins?! Can you please tell us the whole story? From start to finish?!"

Tala, Kai and Hilary looked at each other then agreed. Once the three of them had finished telling their parts of the story, Tyson, Ray and Hiro were stunned into silence. Tyson sat back in his chair.

"Like I said before, it's too early for this shit."

"I reckon." Ray agreed.

Tala ignored them and turned towards his captive, ruthlessly tearing the tape quickly from Fletcher's mouth.

"Dude," Tyson said, holding his own mouth, "That was cruel and cringe-worthy."

Tala and Kai ignored him and turned their chairs around to face Fletcher. The adult felt his lips burning, the tape had torn away the top layers of skin and now his mouth felt raw.

"Okay Doc." Tala said coldly, "You're going to tell us where Boris is."

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Fletcher sneered.

"Because we lived in Balkov Abbey for almost our entire childhood," Kai expained as he walked over to the cutlery drawer and pulled out a sharp knife, his voice sending chills down even his friends spines, "Boris taught us how to be his _perfect soldiers _and being a soldier, you need to know how to force information from your enemies. Now, seeing as though you work for Boris, you surely would have seen how he trains his minions to do this... haven't you?"

Fletcher swallowed but made no reply. Tyson, Ray, Hiro and Hilary felt very uncomfortable and intimidated.

"It doesn't matter if you have or haven't..." Tala said darkly.

"Because if you don't tell us what we want to know," Kai came back and stood before the bound man, staring at the glittering knife, "You will find out, first-hand, just how affective our methods can be."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you liked this chapter!! Please Review!!!_

_xoxo_


	13. Assassination and SOS Unit

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the plot and the doctors.

_Mmm... muffin... drools. sorry, i just ate a cup cake make from runny cookie mix... mmmm :P cookie dough... makes every depressed woman feel somewhat better... until she throws it up later and obssesses over how many calories she just consumed. Not me though, one cookie dough muffin is okay with me when im in a happy mood. when i'm pissed or depressed i eat nothing. ha ha ha... yeah..._

_enjoy if possible!!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Tyson sat back in his chair.

"Like I said before, it's too early for this shit."

"I reckon." Ray agreed.

Tala ignored them and turned towards his captive, ruthlessly tearing the tape quickly from Fletcher's mouth.

"Dude," Tyson said, holding his own mouth, "That was cruel and cringe-worthy."

Tala and Kai ignored him and turned their chairs around to face Fletcher. The adult felt his lips burning, the tape had torn away the top layers of skin and now his mouth felt raw.

"Okay Doc." Tala said coldly, "You're going to tell us where Boris is."

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Fletcher sneered.

"Because we lived in Balkov Abbey for almost our entire childhood," Kai expained as he walked over to the cutlery drawer and pulled out a sharp knife, his voice sending chills down even his friends spines, "Boris taught us how to be his _perfect soldiers _and being a soldier, you need to know how to force information from your enemies. Now, seeing as though you work for Boris, you surely would have seen how he trains his minions to do this... haven't you?"

Fletcher swallowed but made no reply. Tyson, Ray, Hiro and Hilary felt very uncomfortable and intimidated.

"It doesn't matter if you have or haven't..." Tala said darkly.

"Because if you don't tell us what we want to know," Kai came back and stood before the bound man, staring at the glittering knife, "You will find out, first-hand, just how affective our methods can be."

----

**Now...**

"You wouldn't." Fletcher challanged.

"He might not," Tala said dangerously, "But you know that I will. After all you did cuff me to my bed and you tried to make my brains your new hospital wallpaper. You think I'm bluffing?"

The doctor swallowed.

"I'm not telling you anything!" He shouted defiantly. "He'll kill me!"

"Who? You mean Boris?" Kai asked. "If you tell us what we want to know then we will make sure he wont be able to hurt you."

Fletcher shook his head and chuckled softly. Tyson, Ray, Max, Hiro and Hilary looked at him in surprise. He raised his head and stared at Kai darkly.

"You don't get it do you?" He whispered. "I want to kill you two! I want to shoot you both in the heads! I could have killed you at any time by administering the wrong medicine but no, I waited until I got my hands on a gun. Don't you stupid kids understand? There's a bounty on your heads! You're both wanted... dead!"

Kai and Tala looked at each other then back to him.

"Then why did Boris want Hilary?" Kai growled.

"Back up plan." Fletcher replied silkily. "If no one else killed you then he'd leave your little girlfriends bloody corpse in your room. Of course you'd be overwhelmed by grief and rage that you wouldn't be able to think straight and you will be led by your lust for revenge. Boris wouldn't need to find you then, because you'd go straight to him."

Kai suddenly punched Fletcher hard in the face. His crimson eyes were dancing with an angry light. Tala and Hiro both had to grab the slate haired teen before he attacked Fletcher again. Kai calmed down and shrugged Tala and Hiro off, still glaring at Fletcher. Tala looked back to the older man, his eyes two cold chips of ice.

"Where is Boris?"

"Go to hell."

Tala and Kai looked at each other then over to Tyson and Hiro.

"Can we use your bathroom?" Kai asked grimly.

"It's easier to wash blood off tiles than off carpet." Tala added, glancing at Fletcher.

The doctor made no reaction to this. Tyson swallowed and nodded numbly.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't disturb Grandpa. He's in the dojo practicing."

"We'll try not to." Kai said.

He grabbed the back of the chair Fletcher was tied to and dragged it effortlessly down the hall towards the bathroom. Tala raided the kitchen drawers and took out, three sharp knifes, a smaller ridged steak knife and a spork. Tyson shuddered and watched him follow Kai, briefly nodding at Daichi who walked into the kitchen sleepily. The young red-head looked back at Tala then back to the rest of his friends, completely lost.

"Isn't he supposed to be in hospital?"

----

Boris Balkov moved snakily through the halls and towards the apartment which belonged to Kai. He kept a calm face but it was also lined with seriousness and detirmination. He stopped at Kai's door and noticed a small note on the door left for the apartment blocks room maids. Being one of the most expensive and classy apartment blocks in the country, there was everything from room maids to room service.

_'Sleeping. Do not Disturb.'_

Boris growled.

_'A joke from Tala I'll bet..' _He thought.

He took out a small, silver tool from his pocket. He pushed it into the door lock and squeezed it slightly. The tool suddenly activated, sending little spines into the mechanism and unlocking it. He removed the tool, replaced it in his pocket then opened the door quietly and cautiously. The room was dark and the curtains were drawn. A sweet musky smell filled his nostrils and he headed through the small hallway to the lounge room. He saw a shadowed blob move near the outline of the television but couldn't make it out in the dim light. His hand manouvered its way along the wall until he came to a light switch. He flicked the switch and found both his assassins tied back to back with their feet bound, arms behind their backs and mouths taped shut. The man was still unconscious but Green-eyes was stirring slightly, disturbed by the sudden bright light. Boris looked at them with disdane but moved forward to untie them. He pulled his knife out and cut the rope in a single swift movement.

"You failed Karina." He said to the green-eyed woman. "I want an explanation. Now!"

"The girl must have heard us coming." Karina said groggily. "She was waiting for us and knocked Tekeshi out in seconds. She was too quick for me and I was struck down."

"You are lucky I am short on soldiers," Boris seethed angrily. "Otherwise you'd be nothing but a corpse. Now get your pathetic partner and lets get out of here before I'm seen."

----

Tyson, Hiro, Daichi, Ray and Hilary heard nothing coming from the bathroom which was less comforting than they had thought it would be. Kai and Tala had obviously taped Fletcher's mouth shut so that he couldn't even scream. Tyson and Daichi were looking pale. Hilary looked uneasy and nervous. Hiro and Ray were both on edge. They finally heard footsteps coming down the hallway and soon Kai emerged into the kitchen. Ray looked at Kai's hands. They were wet after just being washed.

"Did he talk?" Hiro asked.

"Eventually." Kai muttered, sitting on the other side of the table. "But he knows more. Tala is still with him. He's better at... extracting information than I am."

"Nice to know." Tyson said weakly.

"What did he tell you?" Ray asked.

"Well," Kai sighed. "Boris has offered a load of money for me and Tala. But Fletcher said Boris didn't own a load of money and was currently in hiding. That means he has a backer, some one with a lot of money who supports what he's doing."

"Any idea who it might be?" Daichi asked.

Kai shook his head. "A lot of people have it in for the Hiwatari family, especially considering my grandfather destroyed a lot of peoples futures and lives."

"Your grandfather wouldn't support Boris would he?" Hiro asked. "I've heard he really hates you."

"I doubt enough to kill me." Kai replied.

"You cheated him out of millions of dollars just last month when you sued him for abuse, theft and left clues that indicated he was behind several murders in Russia." Tyson replied. "No offence Kai, but if you did that to me, I'd murder you myself."

"He doesn't know about my imput into his imprisonment for the murders." Kai replied. "He has plenty more money to replace what I took."

"So Boris isn't up to any world domination schemes this time?" Tyson asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Kai said.

Tyson smiled. "Well that's a relief. No offence Kai but him trying to kill you is a lot more managable than him trying to take over the world."

"Hn."

Five minutes of silence passed until footsteps came down the hall, announcing Tala's soon arrival. Kai was the first to speak when the red haired Russian entered the room. Like Kai's, his hands were also dripping with water, carrying the faint odour of the hand soap.

"What did he tell you?"

"Not much." Tala replied, pulling a chair out and sitting on it backwards but so he still faced everyone. "But he did give me some information. He said that Boris usually talks on the phone with a man he calls 'Master' but wouldn't say the actual name. This master guy is the head of the whole operation. He was the one who sent men in to save Boris's filthy life at the warehouse a short time ago. That was why no one could find a body. There aren't many soldiers left with Boris. After the attack at the warehouse, a couple of detectives linked the soldiers and uniforms to some other people they've been keeping an eye on around the country for misterious behaviour and suspected murders. They sent waves of police and SWAT guys in and arrested a load of them. It was in the news recently actually. But they said it was a cult or a terrorist army or something like that. Any way, the majority of Boris's lap-dogs were arrested or killed in huge shoot outs. Boris has only around a thousand soldiers left but that's still a fuck load. Fletcher also said that he's training and recruiting more little lackies every day. He doesn't know where Boris is and even if he did, I doubt he'd tell us. Oh yeah, Kai. Just in case you're interested, you have a two million dollar bounty on your head. Same as me."

"Holy shit!" Tyson said. "We could be rich!"

Hilary, Tala and Kai glared coldly at him. Tyson shrunk in his chair and smiled nervously.

"Still too early for jokes huh?" He asked. "So um, Tala. What did you do with Fletcher?"

Tala smiled in a way which would make the devil himself tremble in fear.

"I chopped him into little pieces and flushed him down your toilet."

The whole room fell silent. Kai smirked. Tyson and Daichi both took on a greenish complexion. Hilary and Ray looked horrified. Hiro gave a disapproving look. Tala on the other hand looked proud and laughed evilly.

"Please tell us you were joking." Hilary said, sounding as though she were about to throw up.

"He was joking." Kai said simply.

"Then where is Fletcher?" Daichi asked timidly.

"Tied up in the bath tub." Tala replied. "I needed to wash him off. I didn't want blood all over the floor."

"Thanks for the visual." Tyson muttered.

Hilary opened her mouth to say something when a hard metal can smashed through the window. Kai, Tala and Hiro only needed to glance at it to realise it was a gas bomb. It exploded and a thick grey mist errupted into the air. Hiro, Kai, Tala, Ray and Tyson were on their feet in an instant.

"It's smoke!" Tala said loudly, putting his shirt over his mouth. "We have to get out!"

Kai pulled his scarf up over his mouth and quickly grabbed Hilary's wrist. She coughed harshly as the grey smoke completely engulfed the air. Hiro grasped Tyson who grabbed Daichi and they all ran out into the hallway.

"GRANDPA!" Tyson and Hiro yelled in unison.

They both breathed in the thick smoke and went into fits of coughing.

"We have to get to the dojo." Hiro coughed, "Grandpa's there."

Tala looked around, trying to see through the wash of grey around them. He grasped Hilary's other wrist.

"This way!"

Kai and Ray faintly saw dark shadows shifting in the thick smoke. Hiro, Tyson and Daichi moved past them, following Tala. Hilary tried pulling Kai along but he slipped out of her grip. Kai and Ray saw the dark shapes and quickly launched themselves at the others, tackling them all to the ground as a barrage of bullets zoomed overhead, chipping and splintering the wooden walls. Kai shifted into a crouched possition and waited until he saw the dark sillhouette of a soldier coming towards them. He charged at them and served them with a quick chop to the throat. The soldier fell to the ground, dead. Kai quickly took the soldiers guns and looked around the smoke again. He heard some thing behind him and quickly turned to see Ray hit another soldier in the head with a fatal high kick. Ray had taken his head band and put it over his mouth and nose.

"I have your back." Came his muffled voice.

Kai nodded but looked at the neko-jin anxiously. Ray wasn't showing it but every move was causing him terrible pain as his leg still hadn't recovered from when he was shot. He and Ray ran over to their friends who were waiting for them. Tala lead the group until he finally found a window. He smashed it open with one punch and the smoke started to filter out through it. Tala was narrowly missed by several bullets that hit the window frame, parrallel with his head. He swore vehemently and dropped to the floor. Kai turned the largest gun in his possession out the window and fired the machine powered gun blindly, rewarded with the cries of hit men. Kai slid the second confiscated firearm, an average Glock hand gun, over to Tala and the third to Hiro.

"On three we go out Tala." Kai said firmly. "Hiro, give us some cover. Ray and Tyson, watch out for any other soldier scum that's in here."

Tala, Ray, Tyson and Hiro nodded. Hilary looked at him in a panic.

"What?!"

"One. Two. THREE!"

Hilary tried to grab Kai. "No! Kai don't!"

The two boys leapt out of the window and landed on the soft grass, rolling to their feet in a military style. Bullets instantly rained down on them and they had to quickly duck behind nearby trees. Hiro squinted through the smoke which blew out the window and sniped off one of the five soldiers that were shooting at Tala and Kai. The two Russian boys looked at each other and nodded. They quickly shot out from around the trees, wounding one of the men and killing another. The other two soldiers looked at their fallen comrades then ran out of the yard quickly. Tala and Kai tried shooting them but the two soldiers were gone in seconds. Another soldier was thrown out the window by Ray and Tyson with his neck broken and head twisted around grotesquely.

"There are none left." Ray said. climbing out the window. "I'm pretty sure that was the last. The others all ran."

"Why did they run?" Tala muttered.

Hilary climbed out of the window and ran over to Kai. Kai was expecting her to come and hug him but instead she stopped in front of him. Her hand came up and slapped him across the face. He was shocked for a moment then looked at her. Hilary's eyes glistened with tears and she tried to keep an angry face.

"You big dumb idiot!" She said loudly, "You could have been killed just then! What if you were shot huh? What would I do then?! Haven't you realised yet how much I need you!? How much I love you?"

She threw herself into him and hugged him around the waist tightly. Kai, still unsure of what had just happened, hugged her back. They all jumped at the sound of cracking wood and Tala and Kai immediately aimed their guns at the direction of the sound. They quickly hid their guns at the sight of Grandpa Granger who stood over a fallen soldier with a broken kendo stick in his hands. Grandpa looked weary and roughed up with a couple of scratches, but otherwise fine.

Tyson, Hiro and Diachi ran to the old man instantly.

"Damn buggars!" Grandpa said angrily. "They attacked me in the dojo! Thought they could beat me huh! Think not! Thank God you little dudes are okay."

Kai and Tala faintly heard the groaning of a soldier they wounded earlier and looked over to him. He was shot in the right shoulder, lower stomach and left leg. He was lying on his back, moaning in agony. Kai and Tala stood over the man, looking at him in disgust.

"Your mates abandonned you." Tala said coldly.

"If you want to live tell us what you know about Boris and his plans." Kai said curtly.

The soldier laughed, letting blood gurgle at the back of his throat and spew thinly out of his mouth in a small stream.

"You'll get nothing out of me." He whispered in a rough voice. "You will both die! I don't have the ammo to kill you but the others do, and they will. Besides, the reward money will mean nothing to me if I kill one of you and the other shoots me."

"You're speaking nonsense." Kai snapped. "Tell us what you know."  
The soldier laughed. "We completed what we were sent to do. See you later when Boris delivers you to hell."

He pulled a gun out with his left hand and aimed it under his chin, pressing hard on the trigger. The shot rang through the yard and caused a chill to flow through everyone. Kai and Tala turned away from the corpse and walked away.

"What did he mean they completed what they were sent to do?" Tala asked. "Aren't we their targets?"

Kai thought for a moment then it clicked. He ran back to the house with the others following behind him. Kai ran through the now smokeless halls and skidded into the bathroom. He pulled back the shower screen around the bath tub and growled angrily. Doctor Fletcher laid limply in the bath tub, a line of blood coming from the bullet hole in his head. Tala appeared in the room and swore venomously.

"Fucking bastards! He was our only lead!" He yelled, "Now what the fuck are we supposed to do!?"

----

Boris sat in his leather chair staring around his lush office around him. A soldier stood in front of the polished timber desk, his boots in the plush red carpet. There were no windows and the only source of light came from a fixture in the ceiling. Boris indicated to a simple wooden chair was in front of the soldier.

"Please coloniel Davies. Sit."

The soldier sat obediently and waited. Boris leaned on the desk, his fingers laced together and his chin resting on them.

"I understand the soldiers have some questions." Boris said lazily. "Let's hear it."

"Well sir," Davies said. "A few of the men were wondering what your plans are for Hiwatari and Valkov. You said that they were essential to your plans but then you send men to kill them. We don't understand."

"You soldiers don't need to understand." Boris replied. "You just need to follow orders."

"We do need to understand." Davies said firmly. "Because if we don't know whats going on then we might decide that it would be safer for us to go elsewhere."

Boris smiled. "Are you implying that you and your soldiers will commit a mutiny?"

"I didn't say that. Though that would be the rumour going around at the moment."

Boris's smile widened coldly. "You have a lot of guts to say such a thing to me. You have character. I like that. I will tell you what I am doing but you are not to repeat this to any one. If anyone does find out then you will be involved in a very unfortunate accident."

"Yes sir." Davies said, trying not to sound eager. "So why have you sent men to kill the boys if you need them?"

"Because, if I send people to kill them, then naturally they will wonder why." Boris replied. "I know they are skilled enough to avoid being killed for a while so I have no fear of your soldiers killing them. They will try and find out what I'm up to by any means necessary. Sooner or later they will get enough evidence to figure out what I'm up to and where I am, then they will come straight to me. All I have to do is leave a trail of bread crumbs for the little fools to follow."

----

Coloniel Davies walked along the paths of the complex which was the head of all Boris's operations. He looked around and ducked into a room that he knew held no security camera's. He closed the door behind him and pulled out a small device which was under his shirt. It was like a thick black curved match stick. Each end looked like a little microphone. He took each end and pulled it apart. It split in half but still connected by a thin wire. He held one end to his mouth and the other to his ear.

"It's Mike. Did you get every thing Balkov said?"

A voice came out of the microphone Coloniel Davies held to his ear.

_"Good work Mike. We still haven't been able to find out who Balkov is working for yet. You will have to stay undercover for a while longer. Get any information you can about Balkov, his plans and the three other boys he's after, especially Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov. Those two are the main two in this whole thing. Any word on the condition of Spencer Petrov and Ian Papov?"_

"Petrov is fine but locked in a cell. Unfortunately they took Papov to do some experiments and he was killed. Bryan Kuznetsov has been able to allude Boris and even attempted to break his friends out of the complex. I think he has gone to Fortitude Valley in search of Hiwatari and Valkov."

_"We'll keep an eye out for him." _The man on the other line said. _"Keeping the remaining boys out of danger is our top priority at the moment. If Balkov gets his hands on them then who knows what will happen. Especially with all those tests he's preforming."_

"How are things over there Grey?" Mike asked.

_"The department of homeland security is still in the dark thank God. I would prefer that this doesn't reach the government. All they do is meddle and I'm not ready to reveal the Special Operations Spy network to them just yet."_

"The SOS soldiers are more competant than a lot of their men any way." Mike agreed. "I will get back to you when I find out more about this place."

_"Good. Once we find out who is behind this whole operation then we'll storm the complex and shoot the bastards responsible. Make sure they don't do it again."_

Mike smiled. "Alright. I got to get back to work. Out."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!  
I hope you liked  
xoxo_


End file.
